A Life So Changed
by SusieRose
Summary: Set after Edward left. Bella has been so upset since Edward left. What happens one day when she finds a stranger in her room and agrees to run away with him. 10 years later she and Lucas are at a school which is going to compete with a school in Alaska in a competition that was just created and she sees five familiar faces. Will things change for the best or worst for Bella?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Everyone. I decided to write a new story based on the Characters of my Favorite book. I hope you all enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. All belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Beginning of a New Me**

**Anonymous POV**

Again, I could hear the scream of the poor girl that I spotted in the woods before the wolf appeared. Since then I have sat under her bedroom window, wondering if what I was about to do was the right thing. I could feel her hurt and pain, must have been a lover who abandoned her. I looked at the needle in my hand. Was this right? If I did this, it would change her and it may be hard for her. All I want is someone to spend forever with, even though it wouldn't be love, it would be friendship.

I decided. I needed her and she needed freedom from the pain. Stashing the needle I stole from the lab that I was created, I scaled the tree and went silently into her room. Lying on the bed was the broken girl. This felt wrong but we needed each other. Her soft movement meant she was dreaming which meant I didn't have long before her nightmare started. Her arm was lying up on top of the cover, so I quickly got the syringe and injected her with the serum that changed me.

I knew she wouldn't feel it as the serum coursed through her veins but tomorrow night I would have to take her away so she would be able to feed to complete the transition. A soft groan emitted from her lips. The dream was started so I put the syringe back in pocket and smoothed her long brown wavy hair away from her eyes. I slowly lifted the lid of her eye and then smiled. Her beautiful chocolate iris slowly changed so there was gold in it. I knew it was working and soon she would be better, I just hope she will forgive me and I left knowing that Isabella Swan will soon be free from the pain that she suffers and that there will be a whole world out there for her and a new life to start over.

**BPOV**

The dream came again. I screamed myself awake and jumped up, clutching the covers to my chest. There was a slight pain coming from my arm and I looked down. Damn it. I guess a bug must have bitten me and then flown away. I looked at my clock and got up in a zombie state and got ready as usual. Breakfast was slow and quiet with Charlie.

"Bells. I need to work really late tonight. Will you be okay by yourself?" he asked, looking up at me. I just simply nodded and then gave him a small fake smile. It had only been a month since _he_ left. It was still really hard for me to think of them all. Charlie left not long after that and I just sat there in a daze. Something was off. I didn't feel like I was drowning in sorrow like normal, I mean I was still broken but the pain had dulled slightly.

On a typical Forks day, it was raining so I donned on my jacket and left. As I got into my truck, I noticed a red car with darkened windows that I had never seen before. Driving away I still looked at the car but never saw the driver. Arriving at school, I made a beeline for my locker to grab my books when Angela came up beside. "Hi Bella," she cheerily said as she reached me with Ben closely behind her. "Hi Angela," I said. We walked together to our first class. After the Cullen's left I went into a state of depression and didn't go to school for a couple of week. Then one day, Angela showed up at the house. Charlie had let her in and I was still in my room. She came in and looked at my face and understood everything. Since then we have got along great.

As usual, lunch was a drag. Jessica and Lauren snickered at my misfortune and now I just totally ignore them, only glancing every so often only to see them laughing. I was still bad at P.E but when I went in I felt an urge to play. The coach got us into teams and the game today was basketball. Everyone knew not to pass the ball to me as I was totally clumsy. The whistle went off and the game began. Instead of just standing out of the way, I found my feet running towards the opposing team and grabbed the ball. I was enjoying myself. Okay something was really up with me. I never liked sports, but here I was now, running and dodging other people like I had been playing basketball all my life. I saw the basket in my eye, grabbed the ball and jumped. The ball flew from my hand and right into the basket. Everyone, including myself had their mouths wide open. "Good work Bella," the coach said and the game continued. Class was finally over and I kept on getting compliments from everyone.

Since Charlie was working really late I made my way home slowly. It was quiet, so I decided to just head upstairs. When I got into my room I threw my bag and jacket and bag on the floor and went to my cd player and stuck on a cd I recently bought. The soft voice of an orchestra started playing and I closed my eyes, feeling the music in me. I turned towards my bed and opened my eyes and screamed. There was someone on my bed. The door automatically closed and so did the window.

I backed into the door as the boy got up. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you," he said. His voice was so clear and soothing. "Who are you and what do you want?" I asked with a panicked voice and tears falling from my eyes. He slowly walked towards me and stared at me. His jet black hair was spiked and messy and his eyes were as blue as the ocean.

"I'm sorry. My name is Lucas and I know you are Bella Swan." I just stood there staring at him. How did he know my name? "I know this must be a shock to you, but I have an offer for you," he said. He was right in front of me now and he held my hand and pulled my limp body to the bed. I sat down and just looked up at him. It took me a while to come around and I then asked "So what is this offer you have for me?" I decided to be dangerous and break my promise to him.

He told me about who he was and what he was. Surprisingly I didn't feel threatened and not even shocked at what he did to me. "The reason I did it Bella was because the night you were found in the woods, I was also there but I had to run because of the werewolf that was there." Now that wasn't a surprise. When Jake had warned me at the prom about his father's threat I had a feeling that the story he told me on the beach was true. "I wanted to help you get away from the pain. You screamed every night when the dream came and I want to help take that pain away. Will you come away with me and see the world? It has so much to offer and we can be free."

I thought about it for only a minute. In one way, I would be leaving Charlie, Renee and Angela behind, but on the other hand, I would be free of this pain and I would live forever. "Yes. I will go with you. Just promise that you will not abandon me." He nodded and I grabbed my bag from under my bed and started to pack some of my clothes, jewellery and my camera and scrap book that Charlie and Renee got for me. I quickly wrote a not for them both asking not to worry about me and that I would be fine, that this would help me and I loved them both. Once I was ready Lucas led me out the house and I locked up for the last time and put my keys through the letter box.

We made our way over to the red car that I saw earlier and he opened the door for me. As Lucas got into the driver's seat I cast a last look at my house with my old truck sitting in the drive. The engine came to life and purred as we drove off to a new life. We stopped just outside of the Forks border as Lucas said I had to complete the change that the serum in my bloodstream was waiting for. Slowly we both got out of the car and walked into the wood. It was only a few meters in when Lucas stopped me and told me to stay where I was before running off into the dark. Two minutes later, he came back with a large deer in his hands. It wasn't moving so I guess this would make the final step easier for me. "Now Bella," he said looking at me as he laid the deer down, "all you have to do is bite into the neck as hard as you can until you feel its blood flow into your mouth. Once you do, start drinking until you feel a small surge in your body. That will mean the transition is finished and you will be a hybrid just like me."

I wasn't too sure if I could do this but putting all thoughts out of my head I got down onto my knees and got a grip of the deer's soft furry neck. The bone was cracked as I could feel the bump of the bone under my hand. I closed my eyes and sunk my teeth into it as hard as I could and then felt the warm blood run into my mouth. It tasted lovely and I kept drinking. All of a sudden, a shock ran through me and I let go. Everything was brighter around me. I could easily see in the dark. Lucas was looking at me once I had stopped being amazed and held out his hand for me, "Let's go now," he said and I nodded. Soon we were back in the car and driving off to a new life. I felt as though I was no longer a weak human but someone with strength and love coursing through my body. I was no longer Isabella Swan, the weakling, but Bella Swan the hybrid and I was going to make sure that I could find him one day to make him see who I am now. I would make them all see.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well what a surprise I had. Already a review and followers. Thank you so much guys. As a thank you here is the next chapter and if I don't get distracted by the X Factor then I will also give you all chapter 3. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its Characters. All credits go to the wonderful Stephene Meyer for bringing Twilight to us all.**

**Chapter 2 – One Step Closer**

_10 Years Later_

Who would have thought that running away with Lucas would have been the best decision I had made. For the first few years he helped me find my gifts. My mental shield was so much stronger but he said that being a hybrid would also give me more and that over time they would show themselves. We decided to go traveling so our first stop was New York. Let's just say that I wish I had come sooner. It was wonderful. The city that never slept and Lucas and I loved it. Somehow, he had saved up so much money that he bought me tones of new clothes. I did argue with him about it but he said it was because I was now his companion for all time that I dropped it.

After I had that first taste of blood, I had never felt more alive. I was faster, stronger and much more graceful. I bet Emmett would have gotten a shock at the fact that I never fell anymore. I was thankful. The downside of this new life was that we had to drink animal blood once a month. When I asked about this Lucas said, "The reason why we must Bella, is because the Hybrid serum was made out of different animals of the world. When I stole the vial to create someone I had looked at the list of animals. They used Orca whales, some fish species, different species of lions and they even used ravens from the bird species. I don't know why they chose these animals but they combined so well to make us. They also used Vampire venom in it as well to stop us from ageing. It is why we must take a life of nature every month. They found with me that I got weak after so long and they decided to feed me human blood. I point blank refused it. I didn't even know where it came from. Then one day they dropped a rabbit into the cage they kept me in. Something snapped in my and next thing I knew, I had drained it and felt better."

It was scary to now that there was somewhere that created him. I felt bad because Victoria was still hell bent on finding me and killing me. I had to tell Lucas and he understood what it was like because we had the venom in our DNA now. He was still running from some of the researchers that had escaped the building blast. We both decided to stay in one place for only a few months then we would go again. Our next stop was Paris. I didn't want to leave but we wanted to travel. Over the course of 9 and a half years we had been to Italy, Rome, Budapest, Australia, Rio de Janero and the Amazon Forest. For a whole year we stayed in the Amazon forest just camping, sleeping in trees and taking memory photos.

We became a bit fed up when we couldn't think of anything to do and since I had never finished High school, I simply suggested that we could enrol into a school only till I got my diploma and he agreed. So we picked a High School in California and enrolled as brother and sister who were emancipated. It meant there where less questions to be asked. Now halfway through our junior year again we had made plenty of friends. The first couple of days where hard but shortly after we met up with a guy who was in our year and on the football team. He reminded me of Mike Newton. The same blonde hair but his attitude was different. His name was Jared and he and Lucas started to get on really well. He invited us to hang out with his group of friends.

Thanks to him, we met his other friends Adam, Jake, Alyssa, Odette and David. I think Lucas had a thing for Odette because when he first saw her, he stuttered when she asked him a question. Now he was speaking so clearly to her. I think that he must have been disappointed that he couldn't tell her what he was. I thought she was really pretty and would make a really good girlfriend for him. She had long blonde hair that curled at the bottom and piercing blue eyes. We all became friends really quickly, even inviting them over for parties at the house we managed to buy, well that Lucas managed to buy. I had nothing and he didn't care. They were all sad when we told them about how we had lost our parents and had no one to take care of us and since our parents didn't want us going into care they had set up for us to be emancipated. It was the only story we could come up with. It was partially the truth. I didn't know how Charlie of Renee where or if they were still alive. Lucas' parents had been killed when the scientists wanted him for their experiments on him. He had to watch it happen.

Today was going to be different at school. We had all arrived early as we had a long journey. Our school decided to have a competition with another school somewhere else involving music. Lucas had taught me how to play some instruments like the violin, harp. Piano and guitar and also how to sing. I never thought in my wildest dreams that I could sing but now I couldn't help it. I would sing whilst daydreaming, in the car, at home or anywhere I felt. I just couldn't help it. When it was announced that the whole junior class would be going for this competition, we were all excused from our classes to rehearse. It turned out that when we arrived at the opposing school at their lunch hour, we would introduce ourselves by singing and dancing. So out headmistress hired a choreographer for us and helped us to compose an opening ceremony for them.

Within a couple of months we were all set. I was singing and dancing for the opening. We were going to win this thing. Sitting on the coach now with my iPod and battered copy of Withering Heights I settled down as the bus pulled away. Lucas sat next to Odette and I sat next to Jared. It was going to be a long trip since we were all going to a High School in Alaska. It was a long trip and soon everyone was getting restless so they decided to start practicing again. I just rested my head on the seat and drifted off. It felt like hours but a shaking hand awoke me. It was Jared, "Sorry Bella to wake you. Do you have your camera handy?" he asked. I looked at him puzzled and all he did was gesture to where Lucas and Odette where sitting. Odette was asleep in Lucas's arm with her head resting on his chest. He had his arm around her and the other one holding the other hand that rested on his chest. I quickly bent down to get my camera out of my bag and leant over Jared to get the picture. They looked so cute together. I smiled to myself and put the camera away. We made some small talk on the way there but somehow I ended up drifting back off to sleep.

After a long and numbing journey we had arrived in Alaska. The coach took us to a hotel where we had a whole two floors for the class. As I looked over the plan for the lunch hall for tomorrow I felt really excited. I still wish that Edward had never left but if he didn't then I wouldn't have had this new life. Lucas and I looked over the plan together since we were dance partners. We had to dance from the main door and go over to the largest table near a set of windows. The only difference about this school was that all the parents where coming along as well since this was going to be different.

We settled down for the night knowing that we had a pretty big day ahead of us. Before Lucas turned out the light I turned to him and said, "You know you should tell Odette who you are. I can tell she really likes you." He just looked at me, "I know I should Bells, but I'm afraid she will not accept me. I mean come on. I grow gill slits when I'm under water and sometimes I can freak people out. She will think I am a monster." "So does that make me a monster as well then? Because I also grow gill slits and I can move objects and water forms as well as have big black wings grow out from my back," I sternly said back to him. He knew I hated it when he called himself a monster. "No I just mean I feel like a monster," he said, "Well you are not. A monster wouldn't save me from the pain that heartache can cause," I told him and I got out of my bed and went over and wrapped my arms around him in a sisterly gesture. He wrapped his arms around me too and said thank you. We left it at that and went to sleep.

Today was the big day. We all got up early for breakfast before going to get ready. I had a shower and washed my hair. Once I was out I quickly put on my underwear and then my soft blue bath robe. Lucas came in with his outfit since Adam had picked up the wrong one and went for a shower as well. I started to dry my hair until it was almost completely dried. I made sure that the ponytail was nice and smooth and that there were no bumps in it. I then dried off the last bit of the pony tail and then switched on the curling iron. Alyssa had found this hair style online and I fell in love with it. The curler bleeped for it being ready and I went to work taking sections of the ponytail and curling it until every part of it had a lovely goldilocks curl. Lucas emerged from the bathroom once I had finished curling and went over to get his bag. I took my loser clasp out my makeup bag and lifted all the curls up so it clipped under them. My hair had really grown in the past few years. I let the curls go and they fell into a tree style that reached my shoulders and sat there nicely. Then I proceeded to do my makeup. Once I had applied the last bit of blush I smiled thinking how Alice would have been proud of me. My lips were as red as a rose and my eyes here just the right colour to make them look big and beautiful.

"Here is your mask Bells. I'm just going to give the rest into the guys," he said lifting out 6 other masquerade masks and he left. I grabbed my outfit and went into the bathroom to get ready. I first put on my red drop back skirt. The silk sat just right above my knees and the rest of the polyester skirt fell and trailed. I had spent ages putting single gems onto it to make it sparkle. Now it was time for my bodice. I had found this in a store and it was perfect. It matched so well with the red stiletto sandals that where beside it. Now I was ready. I put on my mask and made my way down to the hotel lobby. Everyone was there. Odette in the same outfit as me but blue and Alyssa was in a sunset orange colour.

We were all so hyped for this. We were surprised that the school we were competing against was only half an hour away. As we arrived the headmistress stopped us before we got off the bus. "Now you have all been chosen to prove your talents but this isn't just about competing but about friendship. So have fun and just be you."

Finally off the bus, we made our way into the building. The car park was full and I stopped in my tracks. Two cars stood out from the rest. A black Mercedes and a Silver Volvo where parked beside each other. I finally started walking again as Lucas pulled on my arm. There was a buzz of excitement coming from the cafeteria. I had a look inside the cafeteria and at the table Lucas and I were going to be dancing on sat the whole Cullen family. I gasped and turned to Lucas. He saw my face and rushed over. "What's wrong Bella?" he asked with concern. "The Cullens. They are here, in the next room where we are supposed to dance and sing." I was about to pull out when music started and the schools headmaster shouted "Here is the school from California!" The doors opened and we started to shuffle into the hall. This was going to be hard.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone. ****ello everyone.****Thank you so much to all who have favourite and are following this story. Also a big thank you EllenHunterr, Psychovampirefreak and sisteria27 ****f****or your ****reviews.**

**As a thank you I will give you not just Bella's POV but also Edwards. Hope you all enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. All rights go to SM.**

* * *

EPOV

10 Years had passed since I had to lie to my beloved Bella. No matter how much I try, I just can't stop thinking about her. I only wanted to protect her from what we are. Monsters. I didn't want her to become one of us or be harmed by us again. So I did the only thing I could do and told her I didn't love her anymore. Each word I said cut so deep into my sole that I felt it totally disappear.

It has been 10 years since that day and today was going to be different. Carlisle had decided that we should live in Alaska for a change. I was a shell so I just agreed to go along with it. As soon as we arrived we were enrolled in school again and I was back into my junior year with Alice. Rose, Emmett and Jasper were in senior year again. We just stayed to ourselves as usual, not really wanting to get to know anyone again. There was an announcement one day from the headmaster that we were going to be having a competition. It was a show of the arts. Dancing, singing and the playing of instruments.

All the parents where welcome to come so Esme and Carlisle decided to tag along to see the opening ceremony. My siblings and I didn't want to join in but we had decided that we needed a bit of cheering up. Alice and Emmett where still angry that we left all of a sudden. Rosealie was slightly annoyed since Alice's mod was down and Jasper was still feeling guilty for trying to kill Bella on her birthday. We had our lunch extended and as we sat there, the headmaster went up onto the new stage that had been built. "Welcome, parents, students and teachers. Today is the start of a new era. We have decided that we would hold a competition with another school and good news. They have arrived."

I had already known they were here. I could read their minds and see through their eyes. One of the students had caught my eye. She was in red and had the most lovely curled brown hair and lovely chocolate eyes. She reminded me so much of Bella. The music started and our head teacher shouted, "Here are the students !"

The doors opened and in came all the students of a school in California. They were so graceful. A couple I noticed at the door where a bit tense but then they came in last. The outfit that the girl in red had on flowed so beautifully to the dance moves. Twirls and dips went along with the music. She had a red and gold mask on but there was something so familiar about her. The next thing we knew, she and her dance partner where dancing on out table. They didn't even seem afraid of us. I couldn't even read her mind. It's so strange. She reminded me so much of Bella. Even the rest of my family thought so to, then something caught our eyes. On the girls right wrist was a bite mark. I gasped. I then realised that the music had stopped. The girl looked at Alice and smiled at her.

Some guitars went off and then they all removed their masks. Once the mystery girl removed her partners, he removed hers and she looked down at me. "Bella!"

BPOV

"Come on Bells. You can do this. You are stronger now than before. Let's show then the new you," Lucas whispered to me to try and calm me down. They were all here. The whole Cullen family. I was thankful that I was wearing my mask. We waited to go in and then before I knew it, we were twirling and dipping. Spiral lifts and graceful steps. It had taken us ages to find the music to dance to and once we found it, we loved it.

Lucas let me to their table and lifted me up, twirling me once around the whole table. I looked over at Alice and gave her a smile. I could see the bewilderment on her face. I knew her but none of them knew it was me. Even Carlisle and Esme were there too. It was so good to see them. I knew that the music was about to finish and that we would have to remove our masks. This was something I was so nervous about. I was lost from my trail of thoughts as I heard Jasper and Edward gasp. Jasper was looking at my arm so I quickly glanced down and noticed that I had forgotten to cover up my bite scar.

Now the music changed. The guitars to the start of my song had started so I removed Lucas's mask and then he removed mine. "Bella?" I heard Edward gasp. I turned and looked at him. "Hello," was all I said as I saw that Adam had thrown the microphone over to me. Now was my time to shine. I let my voice go and sung my heart out. Lucas, Alyssa and Adam had helped me to write this song. They said it should be about what I know best so I thought back to all the pain and hurt I felt. I sang what I had wish I had said to Edward when he left, that this couldn't be how the story ended and how a mirror kept telling lies, thinking how I always felt like I was nothing but how I would have wished to be his. I also put in how I was lost and couldn't do anything alone. Basically it was how I wanted someone to rescue me from the nightmare I constantly had.

They had been shocked when I sang it to them but now, singing in front of everyone from my junior year and the whole of this entire school and the parents of the students, in front of the Cullens the place was so quiet. My class hadn't even heard the song. It was the one thing we were told to keep quiet, so we did. Now I looked around to see tears in Odette and Alyssa's eyes and Esme and Alice looked sad as well. Next thing I knew, I had finished. The room came alive with cheering from everyone. I gave a quick bow and got down off the table, but not before taking one last look at him.

We were all escorted to the library where I was met with hugs and congratulations for the song. Some of the girls still had tears in their eyes. Then both the head teachers walked in telling us all well done and giving us a brief summary over what was going to happen over the next two and a half months before we all headed back home. Basically each school week, we would be joining the other students in the same classes as we had back at our school and the weekends were our freedom to either rehearse of get to know the other students. This amused the girls and I as we had wanted to go shopping in the quiet streets we passed on our arrival.

For the rest of the day, the whole school was allowed to meet us and we could see the places we could practice in. Lucas, Jared, Odette, Alyssa, David and I decided to check out the new music room that had been built. As we walked in, my mouth must have dropped to the floor. The place looked like a concert hall rather than a music room. There was a grand piano, violins and a whole load more instruments. I smiled, knowing that this room as well as the library was the only places I would be going to whilst I was here for this competition.

"I think I'll stick around here for a bit guys," I said looking at them all. Lucas nodded and turned to take Odette's hand and led her and the rest of the gang out of the room. From my bag I pulled out a cd which I had started back home with all the music I had created. I stuck it into the pc that was there and played what I had already recorded. Then I picked up a violin that was sitting there, adjusted the strings and then I used my telekinesis power to hit play on the recording button. Slowly the tune began to play. I knew where I had left off so as the tune continued I prepared. Then the right moment came and I played. The sound of the violin echoed in the room and it sounded like an orchestra was playing instead of it only just being me. It wasn't a long song and I had finished before I knew it.

Clapping started all of a sudden and I looked up t the doors to see Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Alice, Rosealie, Jasper and Edward all standing there looking at me. Alice was the one clapping. As quick as I could I ejected the cd and tried to get out of the room before they came anywhere near me but I was too late. Alice had engulfed me in a tight hug and I dropped my bag. "Oh Bella. It is so good to see you. I've missed you so much," she said. I had missed her so much as well so I wrapped my arms around her too. "It's so great so see you darling. You would not believe how miserable we all where," Esme soothingly said as she pulled Alice away only to engulf me in a soft gentle hug as well. I hugged her back but then froze.

This was not happening. How could they have missed me and be so miserable. "It's a miracle," Carlisle interrupted, "How have you not aged a day Bella?" he asked. Oh no this was going to be complicated. "That is none of your business Carlisle," I nipped at him and Rosealie snarled at me. "You say that you missed me, but you all left without saying goodbye. You say you were miserable even though he," I pointed to Edward, who was standing there shocked," was the one who said he didn't love me anymore and that he didn't want me. You have no idea what my life was like after you left. You say you where miserable but I was torn apart. I didn't sleep and yet when I did I always woke up screaming for you all. I had to hold myself together because I was in so much pain from the heartbreak and I was practically a zombie. It took me ages to come around."

They all just looked at me whilst the tears fell freely from my eyes. Esme just looked sad and Alice looked like she wanted to rip Edward apart. "Bella," Edward said softly, "I'm so sorry. I lied. I didn't mean to hurt you like that." He came towards me and tried to hold me but I turned on him. I shoved against his chest and growled at him. My animal side was coming through. Everyone backed away from me as I heard the doors open again. Lucas stood at the top and came down to me, noticing the tears in my eyes. He picked up my bag and handed it to me.

"You had all better keep away from Bella," he sternly said to them all. "I was shocked when I found her in the pain and agony you had caused her. Now she has grown stronger than you and believe me, she deserves a new life without you." My mouth popped open again as he turned and grabbed me by the hand and took me out of the music room. "Thank you," I said softly to him. We left the school then and headed back to the hotel. Now that I was safe and away from them, I let all the anger and grief I had come out of me and cried my heart out. Why did they have to be here? In one way, I was so happy to see them all but in another way, I felt the pain come back and since we were only going to be here for over a couple of months, I knew we would be leaving soon and I would have to experience the pain of leaving them this time,

The main thing that really concerned me was that Carlisle had asked straight away why I hadn't aged a day since they last saw me. Now I was going to have to be extra careful around them. I just hoped that nothing extreme would happen that I would have to reveal what we are now. Lucas understood what was going through my head and even he knew that we already had the danger of Victoria, who was adamant to kill me or the scientists who created him who wanted him back may find us. So now with the Cullens being here, we would have to stay really cautious of what we did.

We also both knew that at the weekend, we had to hunt. I was already feeling a little drained and so was he. I just hope that none of them decide to follow us. But somehow I had a feeling that everything was about to change.

* * *

**Okay so Bella has revealed herself to the Cullens and almost revealed what she was to them. Looks like there will be trouble in store for them all. **

**If you were wondering what songs I had suggested for the opening ceremony here is my list;**

**An Irish party in Third Class by Gaelic Storm from the Titanic soundtrack. I always loved this song and I could easily make up dances for it when I was listening to it.**

**For Bella's song I picked Rescue Me by Kerrie Roberts. This song felt really strong and reminded me so much of Bella's struggle with herself.**

**And for the song Bella played in the music room I picked the track End Credits from The Swan Princess soundtrack simply because it sounded lovely whilst I was typing that part.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone. I hope that you enjoyed Edwards POV yesterday. Thank you all for following this story and for all the reviews.**

**Okay so here is the next chapter for you all. Sadly I'm back at work tomorrow but I promise I will try to update this story every day.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any of its characters. All rights go to SM**

Chapter 4: The Rose

EPOV

I sat there in my room wounded by the sight of Bella. The tears that ran down her face as he told us everything that happened to her. Jasper could feel her pain. It took everything in him not to crumple. I wanted to tell her I lied. I wanted to tell her I was sorry but mostly I wanted her back. I went over to her to hold her but then I got a shock. She shoved me across the room.

Rose snarled at her but Bella growled back. This couldn't be my Bella. Carlisle had asked the one question we were all thinking. How could Bella not have aged a day in 10 years. Then a guy walked into the scene and picked up her bag and gave it to her whilst turning to look at us all. "You had all better stay away from Bella," he said, "I was shocked when I found her in the pain and agony you had caused her. Now she has grown stronger than you and believe me, she deserves a new life without you." Images flashed through his mind, all pictures of Bella lying crumpled, broken and crying on the forest floor. They had both left by the time I had composed myself.

"Why did I do this?" I asked myself. I knew it was because I wanted Bella to have a normal human life without me and the danger but in the end all I caused was for her to be broken. Alice was upset at the fact that she had lost her best friend and as soon as she got her back it was only to find out that she had changed so much. Esme was hurt to hear what Bella had gone through. She felt guilty that she couldn't help her. Carlisle was in his study pondering over the fact that Bella hadn't aged a day and also a couple of things he had noticed. His thoughts reached me in my room asking me to come and see him so I rushed to his door and went in.

"Edward, we have a problem." I sat down and looked to him. "What kind of problem?" I asked. "Well it's about Bella. I'm so confused about her. As well as her not ageing I also noticed her walking. I knew she tended to fall a lot but she danced so gracefully and her knowledge has grown too. She has the voice of someone who has sung their entire life and that music she played. It was too professional." He was right. I missed it but now looking back I remembered Bella moving so graceful and when she sang that song, each word cut into me and everyone around us except the man who was with her. It was so strange. She wasn't herself anymore. She was still my Bella but she was different.

I stayed with Carlisle for a bit as he went over theories about what could have happened to her but in the end, we couldn't find out anything. I had to see what was happening with Bella and I made a vow to try and win back her trust, her love and to never leave her.

BPOV

Waking up early the next morning I decided to go and sit on the balcony of our hotel room and watch the sun rise. It was beautiful. All the trees around us where in their autumn leaves and some snow was on the ground. Lucas was still asleep in his bed since he stayed up with me most of the night whilst I cried my heart out again. Today was going to be difficult. We were being put into the same classes as the other students of the school and we would have to join in. The only good thing about this competition was that every week we were here, at the lunch breaks we could hit out with performances without telling the teachers. That was the only thing I was looking forward to. Lucas said that I was stronger now than I was years ago and I wanted to show them that.

Getting ready to head to the school, I dressed up in a way I never would have. I stuck on some black boot cut jeans and a red shoestring top with a gold design at the bottom followed by a mid-waist three quarter length sleeve cardigan. Looking through my shoes that I had packed, I picked out some red stiletto shoes. I looked in the long mirror in the wardrobe and I looked pretty. I also put on my new hand chain and gold snake earrings and snake watch. I didn't know what it was but all of a sudden I had loved any piece of jewellery with animals on it. For neck wear I put on the necklace that Lucas had given me for my birthday. It was just a simple chain but attached to it was a large white wolf. I was given it on the birthday after one day just watching a film called Blood and Chocolate when I was all of a sudden on the floor. Instead of hands I had white paws.

Since that day, I could change into the wolf whenever I wanted. Lucas said it was another power, looking at an animal and thinking about it would change me into it. He could change into an eagle and a mountain lion, which was handy since one time when Victoria had found us years ago we both escaped out the window and changed in the forest. She ran right by me without even glancing at me. At least we hadn't seen her in four years. My thoughts where interrupted by a knock on the door. Lucas was just getting ready so I answered the door. It was Odette and Alyssa. "Lucas. I'm just going to catch breakfast with the girls!" I shouted before grabbing my bag and heading down with them.

We all had a choice of either eating in the hotel or going out. Since it was our first day going to the school to join the other students, we decided to go to a little café just down from the school. It was really cosy and we all decided on a hot chocolate with marshmallows and a pancake surprise for breakfast. The lady came back over with our things and looked at me. "Your singing was beautiful yesterday dear. Truly from the heart," and I remembered her. She was at the table next to the Cullens. "Oh. Thank you," was all I could say and I blushed. We ate up and looked over our new schedules. The only class that we had together was P.E.

Arriving at the school, I noticed Alice and Jasper standing next to Edwards Volvo as he was getting out of it. He looked over to me and gave me a small smile. I couldn't help myself and I ended up giving him a small smile back. I internally groaned at myself and decided to hiss at him. No one else but him would have been able to hear me. "Oh. Looks like Bella likes someone," Alyssa teased and I gave her a small slap on the arm. We walked off laughing. I had to leave them both and head to my literature studies class. We were going through Withering Heights and taking important parts out of the book that we would have to pick and write an essay on.

I was so glad that I didn't have any of the classes so far wit he Cullens but it was only half way through the day. We still had the other half. Lunch was a blast. I had caught up with Jared and Adam in my geography class and we all headed down to the lunch hall to grab a seat. David came in after football practice and Alyssa and Odette also came in just shortly after it. Looking around, the Cullens where sitting at the smaller table near the windows which where shaded by some trees. We all talked about our morning when the students next to us went towards some of the instruments on the stage.

Hitting out with a rock song was not the best idea. Most of us had covered our ears when the lead singer started growling into the microphone. It didn't sound good. The guitarist fell, causing them to stop and start again. Only the table they sat at clapped when they finished. I looked to Lucas and smiled. Everyone looked at me. We had all practiced a rock song that we had made up. "If they want a rock song, I think we should give them one," I said to them all quietly so only they could hear. Everyone smiled and we abandoned our lunches and bags and went to the stage. Odette and Alyssa started on the guitars and I started to sing. That was Adams queue to start on the drums. Jared, David and Lucas just stood up on the table and danced like the rockers they were. It was a good thing the microphone was cordless so I could also move about. I sang and rocked out to my heart's content, ending up in Jared's arms embraced on the table. Of course everyone was cheering for us.

Lunch was over after that and I made my way to Biology. When I got there, I wanted to turn around and leave. Edward was sitting at the back and the only empty seat was beside him. I groaned and made my way to the chair. I was really uncomfortable, but he just sat there and I ignored him. He did try talking to me but I didn't answer back. Lucas was right. I was stronger now than before. Finally I was free and I went to my last class of the day. This was going to be fun. For our first day in P.E the coach decided to split us up so it was our school against theirs. The game today was my favourite, basketball. Of course Odette, Alyssa and even David where in my class. In the other team Edward and Alice where in the class. Now it was really time to show them what I was made of. The class ended with our team winning, thanks to me and Alice and Edward where gaping at the fact I hadn't fallen once.

Dinner was a quiet one at the hotel. We all laughed at the rockers at lunch and talked about the final of the competition. On the last day, we would all have to perform in the town square in front of everyone in the town. I didn't mind it because after that, we were going back home. It was 9 o'clock and I was bored. "Lucas. I'm just going for a walk. I'll be back soon," I said as I put my jacket on. "Okay. Just be careful. Odette's coming over anyway. We are just going to hang out for a while." I nodded and waved my phone at him, knowing that he understood and I went out.

I didn't know how long I was walking for but I found myself on a trail just at the woods near the school. I decided to have some fun and walked into the trees. As I kept going, feeling my animal instincts guide me, I made my way to a small lake. It was beautiful. The only thing that was missing were some flowers. I kneeled to the ground and placed my hands onto the dirt. A jolt of energy came from my finger tips and as I opened my eyes, flowers started to grow. This was another power that was found not long after I changed. I was just leaning on a tree which had died and I wished it would have come back. Then all around me, leaves started sprouting on it and it was a beautiful red leaved Acer tree. Now as I looked around the lake edge I saw roses and red tulips, lilies and some honeysuckle grow around it, giving it a nice edging. I placed my hand in the water and made some underwater light reflecting plants, so the lake glowed in the dark.

A twig snapped behind me and I turned. Rosealie was standing there. "What are you?" she asked. I was in trouble now.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone I'm back. Thank you all so much for the reviews for the last chapter.**

**I forgot to put in the song that Bella sang in the last chapter. It was Heavy Prey by Lacey Sturm of Flyleaf. I'm kind of a rock music lover so I just had to pick the song that I absolutely love.**

**Here is the next chapter for you all.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any of its characters. The brilliant SM owns it all. All I have a replica of the Cullen Crescent and two jewellery boxes.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Trouble Arises

BPOV

She just stood there looking at me in all her glory. Rosealie was just standing there looking as I sat there holding a rose that had come out of the ground as I had turned, pulling it out of the ground. I couldn't hide it. "Rosealie, it's not what you think," I said in a panic. "Oh really. The way I see it Bella, you are not human anymore. Look around us. You have grown flowers from dead soil, you are graceful that the clumsy girl you were and you growled at me. Looks like someone has a secret. Well I'm going to go back to my family and tell them everything that I have seen and then we will expose your secret," she said. Before I could speak she turned and ran off.

I sat there so shocked. How could I have been so stupid? I only wanted to bring back some life to this place to make it my own. I didn't wait. I ran back to the hotel, rushing by the girl at the counter and up to the room. I pushed the door a bit harder than necessary and it smacked off the wall causing Lucas to jump. "Bella. What's wrong?" he asked and I just couldn't hold it in any more. I was hysterical and I couldn't stop the tears, "I'm so sorry. I've ruined everything," I cried. He got me to sit down and explain what had got me so wound up so I told him how I found the lake and wanted to bring back a bit of life to it and how Rosealie had shown up and I hadn't sensed her and now she was threatening to expose us.

"Don't worry Bells. We will get through this but there is something you need to know." I looked up at him. His brows were creased. That only happened when he was worried about something. "What is it? Has something happened?" He walked over to the bed and passed me the newspaper. The headline was about a hiker who had spotted what looked like a rabid animal in the local park. Looking at the description I gasped. "There here," and he just nodded. Lucas had told me a while back about one of the other experiments that hadn't gone right. The scientists had tried to create werewolves, but something in their DNA caused a really big reaction. From the one they created, it constantly attacked everyone who came near it. Then within hours, they also became one. "We have to go out and destroy it Bella," he said as he pulled on his trainers. I nodded and went to put mine on as well.

It wasn't long before we found ourselves in the woods where it was last spotted. We searched all over but there was only a faint trace of its rancid scent. I thought I was going to be sick, the smell was so bad. But the scent seemed to be getting stronger as I went on. Lucas was right behind me and we followed it. There was also another scent that I recognised. It was the Cullens. What where they doing here? My answer was soon found out.

As I peered around a tree, a large scream erupted through the trees. I looked to Lucas and we ran towards the scream. We stopped just short of the trees. The beast had Alice pinned to the ground, trying to bite at her. Everyone else was trying hard to get it off her, but it just kept on hitting back at them. I watched as Emmett and Jasper went flying back into the trees and fall to the ground. Esme and Rosealie also tried but it just swiped at them too. I shuddered at the moment the beast hit Esme and then I felt my anger rise. Looking at Lucas, he simply nodded. Carlisle and Edward tried to co-ordinate an attack but they couldn't find a way. The beast looked at Alice who was petrified. Its violent black eyes with the red pupil glowed as it raised its large, black long clawed paw ready for the kill. The claws on it would be sharp enough to kill her.

I reached inside me and brought out my hunter instincts. The growl of a wolf erupted from me and my brain went into over drive, taking on the hunting skills of the wolf, lions and Orcas. I charged at the thing and growled, causing it to turn away from Alice. I leaped for its neck and dug my now grown fangs into its neck. I could just see Lucas out of the corner of my eye pull Alice over to Jasper and Esme as I kept a tight grip of the creature. Lucas then joined me and I felt a claw dig into my belly. I let go and screamed as the thing tossed me about and eventually threw me into a tree next to Emmett. "Bella," I heard the soothing voice of Edward say as he rushed over to me. He helped me up and held me close. "Thank you. Now stay back from that," I said as I pointed to the creature Lucas still had a hold of. I looked into the butterscotch eyes of Edward as he looked into my gold flecked eyes.

"Now Bells," Lucas shouted. I knew that this was the last blow that would kill it. Lucas was holding its mouth closed and its neck back, leaving its jugular open for me. We were the perfect weapon when we worked together. I leaped through the air and only just dodged its claws again and dug my teeth into the throat. Blood flowed into my mouth but I didn't drink. The stuff was vile. It was like battery acid in my mouth. Then I just kept on biting until I was half way through it and then Lucas pulled. It was the only way we could get rid of it. I was breathing to heavy and I turned to look at the shocked faces of everyone I had never intended to reveal my secret to.

"I guess we have some explaining to do," I said to them.

EPOV

Today was just weird. Bella and her friends managed to beat the guys who decided to rock out as they called it and then in Biology, Bella wouldn't even talk to me. I understood that she would be angry and upset but I still loved her anyway. Then it was time for the joint P.E class with the other school. As I waited with Alice, the other class came in. Bella was with them. I knew this class wasn't her strong point, but I was proved wrong. The class was divided into school teams for basketball and Bella managed to win the game. Not once did she fall. In fact, she had scored most of the baskets.

It wasn't right. Even though it was Bella, at the same time it wasn't. I was sitting in my car with Alice, waiting for the others. "What happened to her?" Alice asked me. She was worried about her best friend. "I don't know Alice. All we can do is wait and see if she will trust us," was the only answer I could give her. We drove in silence all the way home. Emmett however couldn't stop going on about Bella being such a rock chick. We made it home and straight away, Esme asked how the day went. Of course Emmett gave her the full description of the day.

"Guys. I'm just heading out for a bit," Rosealie said and then she was out the door. I wonder what she was up to. She had been keeping quiet for a while. It wasn't until a few hours later that my phone went off. It was Rose. "Hey what is it," I asked and waited for her to answer. "Ed, get the whole family and meet me at that small clearing that we found a few weeks back. It's about Bella," at the sound of Bella's name, I told Rose we were on our way and I found everyone in the dining room. "We need to go. Rose just called. It's about Bella," was all I said. They all just nodded and we ran to where I knew Rose meant. We had been hunting a flock of deer one day and they all ran into this clearing where we managed to get them.

She was just standing there but I saw the imaged in her mind. It was Bella. Rose had followed her from the hotel they were staying in to a small lake that looked dead and out of place. She watched as Bella dug her hand into the ground and all around the edge of the lake, flowers started to bloom. I was gob smacked. Then she had put her hand into the water and the lake glowed. "I don't think Bella's human anymore," she said. She explained everything to the family but I already knew what had happened.

"I think we need to face her head on and get the truth from her," Carlisle added. We all just had to agree. Just as we were leaving, a large creature jumped out of the trees and pinned Alice to the ground. She couldn't get it off her. We tried everything. Jasper and Emmett where tossed into the trees and Rosealie and Esme tried as well but they ended up being thrown on the ground. Carlisle and I tried an attack manoeuvre, but it didn't work. A growl came from the trees and something with long brown hair jumped at the creature and dug into it with its teeth. I noticed Lucas run out of the trees and pull Alice over to Jasper and Esme.

He also went to help the girl who was attacking this beast. I saw it claw into her belly and the scream that came from her mouth shocked me. It was Bella. The thing had attacked her and then it tossed her into the trees. "Bella," I shouted as I ran over to her. I helped her up as I looked into her eyes. They had gold in them. It was so unreal. She looked into mine and smiled. "Thank you. Now stand back from that," she said pointing to the beast which Lucas now had his hands holding its mouth closed. "Now Bella!" he shouted and she leaped at the creature and began to bite at its throat. With each bite, she went further into it and then Lucas pulled the head off of it.

We all just stood there shocked as Bella controlled her breathing. She turned and looked at us, her face full of shock. "I guess we have some explaining to do," she said. I knew this was going to be hard for her, but she was different. She had just taken down something that we had never seen in our lives. This was going to be a long and difficult night.


	6. Chapter 6

**Well the secret is out. I really hope you enjoyed. There will be more revealed about the scientists and now I will give you their name.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any of its characters. All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Secrets of the Hybrid

BOV

After disposing of the body, Carlisle invited Lucas and I back to their house. It was going to be tuff knowing that we had to explain everything. I was worried what they would do to Lucas when he told them he changed me. We all ran in unison to the house. It was nice to be free and have a bit of fun. The large house came into view. It was magnificent. The stonework was just an ordinary grey but in between the stones, there was a light blue hint to the cement making it look like moonlight.

As they went into the house, Lucas and I hesitated. I felt like turning and running away, but Lucas had a hold of my arm stopping me. "Come on in dears," Esme gestured as she stood in the door way. "Thank you Esme," I said and Lucas took her hand and gave her knuckles a small peck. She felt honoured. We walked into a large open living room. "Please have a seat," Carlisle gestured to a comfy looking cream sofa. I was really nervous but I don't think I was the only one. Nobody else was sitting down. They just stared at us but Edwards eyes never left mine. They always kept on looking at my face.

"So, where would you like us to start?" I asked. There where so many beginnings. "Only tell us what you want to," Carlisle simply said. I looked to Lucas and he nodded. "Okay. I will tell you my story of how I came to be before I met Bella. I was born back in the nineteen-sixties. When I was about 18, a bunch of people barged into my parents' house and took me. I struggled to get away, but I couldn't. They killed my parents on site, right in front of me. I just collapsed after that. When I woke up, I was being wheeled down a corridor and on each side, all I could see where people and creatures locked into cages. They also put me into one. For days on end, I just sat in there watching these scientists going into each cage where a person was and inject them with something. Some of them turned into monsters. Some of them died and I figured that soon it would be my turn. It was a week later when a tall man woke me up and introduced himself as Dr. Howardson of the Wonderkind scientists. They had been trying to create many different creatures to bring order to the world. He then injected me with a vile of some purple liquid. I could feel it go through my veins. Over a week I was watched carefully but nothing happened. Then one day one of the experiments got out. I broke out of my cage and I killed the experiment by draining it of blood. A surge went through my body. I fought back at them, broke into their lab and stole the only vile of the same liquid I was injected with and in the end, I destroyed the lab."

Now it was my turn. He had explained to them about finding me but not the rest. I was going to do that. "One day when I woke up I noticed a small bug bite on my arm. I didn't think anything of it since I had left the window open. Over the day I noticed that I was a lot more stable than normal nut the real noticed came with the game of basketball. Now you know how bad I am at sports. Well this time I was keen to play and by golly did I play. I could move like never before. When I got home, I found Lucas in my room. I was scared at first. I thought he was one of Victoria's friends to come and get me but instead, he told me about who he was and what he had done to me," and as I said that, Edward interrupted me, "What did he do to you?" and I kept myself calm. "He put that last vile of hybrid serum into me, giving me a chance at a new life without the constant pain and screaming and heartbreak I was going through. I accepted his offer to go with him and that day, we left Forks. I left notes for Charlie, Renee and Angela and then left. I couldn't look back. He took me to the forest at the border where I drank my first deer dry and completed the transition from a human to a Hybrid. Over the years I found I could do many things, like grow plants from dead places, sing better, learn to play instruments quicker and change into anything I set my heart on."

Carlisle was stunned. I knew he has lived for so long but he had never heard of anything like us. "Bella. Can you please show us a demonstration of what you can do," he kindly asked. I nodded and stood up. Moving to a clear part of the room so I wouldn't wreck anything I closed my eyes and pictured a tiger's tail coming out from my spine. A gasp emitted from Alice. I looked over my shoulder to see the long orange and black tail swinging side to side from my spine. Emmett bellowed out a huge laugh, "Bella. You have a tail," he kept howling. I decided to show him who was more superior and said softly "sorry everyone" before I pounced at him, feeling my whole body change I now had him pinned on the floor with my hands and feet. "Told you I could change," I said as I got off him walking on the floor on all fours before getting up and feeling myself go back to normal.

I noticed that Edward was no longer in the room but I could sense him in his room. I left Lucas chatting with the family and went to find Edward. I made my way to his room and found him sitting on the edge of the small black couch I remembered and softly knocked on the door. He looked up to me. "Can I come in?" I asked.

EPOV

My sweet Bella was still here. She had protected and defended my family against that monster. I was amazed by Lucas's story and I was saddened to hear Bella's. The demonstration Carlisle asked for couldn't prepare me. She had an actual tiger's tail and when she pounced onto Emmett I saw her whole body change so she was in the position of a tiger but still human. I couldn't take it and went to my room. It was my entire fault she was like this now but I knew no matter what I would always love her. A small knock at the door broke my train of thought. It was Bella and she was back to normal. "Can I come in?" she asked. I nodded and she walked over to me and sat down beside me. Her hand was on my cheek and she turned my face towards hers. "Edward. I now you left me for my own good. You only wanted to protect me. I just want to say that I forgive you," she said softly with a tear falling down her cheek. I reached up and wiped the tear away. "I still love you Bella. I never stopped loving you," I told her. "I know. I never stopped loving you Edward. I'm glad I'm a Hybrid now. It means I don't need to worry about being hurt anymore. Look," she said and stood up in front of me and lifted her tank top over where it was ripped when the werewolf grabbed her belly. She took my hand and placed it onto her stomach, relishing at the feel of my touch. "Nothing can hurt me now." Her eyes had amazement in them as did mine. She sat back down next to me "I haven't seen you in ten years and now I finally have you back. Do you want me back Edward?" she asked sadly. I took her face in my hands. "Yes Bella I do. But only if you will let me." She smiled and leaned into me.

Her lips pressed against mine and she pushed me back. She sat on top of me and didn't stop kissing me. The passion that was pouring from her was insatiable. It was as if we had never kissed before. She eventually pulled away and turned to my music system and smiled. Then music was playing. I don't know how, but it was just playing freely and no one had touched the system. Plus the music playing was a girl singing when I know I had my Debusey cd playing. "How did you do that?" I asked. "It's another mental power I have. I can do anything when I want to. It's like telekinesis." That was simple enough for me. I reached back up and pulled her lips back to mine.

"Yay," we heard as Bella was tackled by Alice, "your back together" she squealed. Of course she hugged Bella and me a lot. "It's great you are final back together, it means now I have my best friend and sister and brother back," she hyped as she left us alone again. "I guess it's time we go and tell everyone before Alice does," she said getting up off me. I was disappointed but I decided to have a bit of fun and I threw her onto my back and made my way downstairs with her. It was time to face the music. Today, even though it had been scary, tough and sad, it was now turning out to be a good and happy ending to the day. I only just hoped that it would last.

* * *

**Okay guys. I know it was a bit short, but that means that all the good stuff is coming soon. The Wonderkind and Victoria will soon make their appearances. I guess you will have to keep on reading.**

**Please review and feel free to recommend it to anyone. Thanks again to all of you so far who have reviewed or are now following me of the story.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone. Thank you so much for following this story and a big thank you to phsychovampirefreak for your reviews.**

**Okay now it's on to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. All rights belong to SM.**

* * *

Chapter 7: The Illuminated Night

BPOV

Taking my hand, Edward threw me onto his back and ran down stairs to the living room where the family and Lucas stared at our happy faces. "Bella. What's going on?" Lucas asked. "Edward and I are back together. We worked things out." He just looked at me and walked over to me and Edward. "Are you sure Bella?" he asked. I nodded and smiled at him. He decided to turn to Edward now, "I can't forgive you for what you did to Bella. So if you hurt her again, I will make you pay," he threatened. I couldn't believe he just said that. I couldn't help myself and growled at him.

"Oh Bella. Look at your clothes. They are wrecked," Rosealie pointed out. I looked down. I had really only noticed that my tank top had a gaping hole where I was grabbed but now I saw my jeans where ripped. They were my favourite as well. "Come with me and I will find you something else to put on," she said and she walked over to us. I think my mouth had just fallen off. I couldn't believe it. Rosealie was being kind to me. I followed her to her room and she sat me down on the bed. It was quiet for a bit then she turned around to me whilst holding a red skirt in her hands. "Bella. I'm sorry," she said. I was confused, "What are you sorry for?" I asked. "I'm sorry for calling you a monster. I didn't listen to you. At first I envied you, that you had not changed and you got better. But when you risked your life to save Alice and us, it opened my eyes. You aren't a monster. You are a saviour." Her words cut so far into me that I got up off the chair and gave her a hug. She returned it and then looked at me. "It's okay Rose. I understand. It was also my fault. I wanted to keep myself hidden but when I saw that thing about to kill Alice, I knew that even if you called me a monster, you were partially right. I am because I wanted to make Edward jealous. I was hurt and when I saw you all there I took that chance to show you I was stronger now. Can you forgive me?" it took her a while to respond but she did with a smile and a nod.

"Here. I hope these will fit," and she passed me the red skirt and another black tank top. I quickly went into her bathroom and changed. The skirt was a lovely drop back one and the top went so well with it. I grabbed my old clothes and went out of the bathroom only to have my clothes grabbed by Alice and she ran off with them. "Hey Alice. What are you doing?" I shouted to her but too late. As I got into the living room again, Alice tossed my stuff into the fire place. "Sorry Bells. But there is no way I was going to allow you to keep those wrecked things. If you like, I will make it up to you with a shopping trip," and she tried batting her eyes but I just gave a straight answer, "Okay then. A shopping trip it is," and I think her eyes fell out of her head. She just stood there shocked. I giggled and walked back over to Edwards open arms. He held me close and I got an idea.

"Hey. How would you all feel about a little trip to see what I was doing earlier at the lake?" I asked. They all smiled and we made our way out the back door. Edward had my hand and I looked at Lucas. We both had the same idea. "Tell you what. How about if we all race there. Looser gets tossed into the water." It was perfect and I grinned a teasing smile. "Oh it's on Bella," Emmett said. We all lined up to make it fair and Lucas shouted "Go" and we ran for it. I guess they thought that we would be slower but they were so wrong. Both Lucas and I were in the lead. We decided to show off a bit, jumping on trees and doing twirling jumps. It wasn't long before we got to the lake. It was a bit dim but the moonlight was shining on it so we could just see. Edward appeared through the trees followed by Carlisle and Esme, Rose, Alice and Jasper. Emmett was last. I couldn't help but laugh. This was going to be fun." Sorry Emmett," I said as I kneeled onto the ground and commanded a tree to lift him with its roots and throw him into the water. He went in with a large splash and we were all on the ground laughing our heads off. When he got out I couldn't help but laugh louder.

It took some time for us all to calm down. Emmett had admitted he lost so now it was time for me to finish what I started. "You can be amazed at what this girl can do with nature," Lucas said, making me blush. "Thanks Lucas," I said before I walked up to the lakes edge. I could feel everyone's eyes on the back of my head as I placed my hand back into the water. I decided to create some more plants under the water which would reflect the moons light and illuminate the lake. It looked good but something was missing. Getting up off the ground I put my hand on a nearby tree and got some more light reflecting lights to grow all around us. Gasps emitted from behind me. "Bella. It is so beautiful," Esme said and Edward came up to me. "She is right but you are more beautiful," he whispered into my ear. I blushed yet again and captured his lips in mine.

"Okay. Since this lake looks appealing, I fancy going for a swim," Lucas butted in, interrupting Edward and I. Lucas looked at me with a look I had only seen once when he pushed me into the sea once. Knowing what he was about to do, I made a run for it but a little too late. He had grabbed me and tossed me over his shoulder, making his way to the lake. Then he jumped into the centre of it and I went under. "You moron," I shouted at him as I broke through the surface. "These are Rose's clothes and you just ruined them." I looked to the edge of the lake to see Edward getting in. he quickly swam over to me. "Don't worry love. She doesn't mind. Come on everyone, get in the water it's so warm," he said, turning back to the others. It didn't take long for the guys to pick up the girls and run into the lake with them. Alice and Rose just shrieked and Esme was just laughing with Carlisle.

"Do you want to see what I can do under water," I asked him and he nodded. "Okay, just don't worry about what you see," and we both submerged under the water. I closed my eyes and willed my body to be able to stat under water. Slowly a tail, like an orca's grew where my legs were and small slits formed in my neck allowing me to breath. I took Edwards hand and we swam under the water for ages. I never wanted this night to end. When we rose back up to the surface, everyone was having a good time. Lucas, Emmett and Jasper where having a hold your breath competition which was pointless since they could all breath under water. When they went down again, I decided to swim over to them and tackle Lucas as payback and with the power of my tail, I tossed him out of the water and he fell back in with a splash. We all had a really fun night, but I was getting tired so we decide to call it a night.

As Edward and I said goodnight, I loved the fact that we were back together after being apart for so long. Lucas and I ran back to the hotel and managed to get in okay. We were lucky that the run home had allowed us to dry off quickly. When we got to the room, the door was ajar. I slowly opened it up to find out room trashed. "What happened," I asked as Lucas went in to check out the place. All our clothes were thrown about the room and as I walked in I noticed the scent. T was one I would never forget. I ran over to my bag and pulled out my phone, calling Edward straight away. He answered on the second ring, "Missing me already love," he teased but this was no time for playing, "Edward, I need you to get over to the hotel we are staying at. Lucas and I just arrived home and out room has been trashed. I can smell Victoria all over the place," and then I heard him tell everyone else and he told me to hang on as they were all on their way over.

Just great. This day was going from good too bad to good and now back to bad. Everything was still in the room, but I think there was a shirt missing. I searched everywhere for it but it was nowhere. She had stolen it for a purpose, but I couldn't think of one. I just hope that whatever she was doing, that she would not hurt my family or friends. If she did then there would be hell to pay.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone. Sorry I didn't get a new chapter up yesterday. Had a lot on and didn't get around to it. Hope this chapter makes up for it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of its characters. All rights belong to SM**

* * *

Chapter 8: The Fire That Burns Us All

BPOV

So Edward and his family were on their way to us. I still couldn't believe Victoria had found us so fast. I didn't want to run again. Finally, Lucas and I were starting to get settled into this new life but every time either Victoria or the Wonderkind scientists showed up, we would have to run. Walked around the room and started to pick all my things up. Everything seemed to be here apart from the shirt that she took. Lucas checked all his things too and all his stuff was there too. I think there was going to be some questions asked in the morning when the owners saw the room like this.

A knock at the door interrupted my thoughts and I turned to see Edward and his family standing there. Without hesitation I ran over to him and threw my arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around my waist. "Why did she do this? How did she even find you?" he asked. "I don't know. She has a habit of showing up unexpected. Then we run. I don't want to run anymore Edward," I softly said looking at him. "You will never have to run ever again Bella dear," Esme said coming over to me. "But we have to leave now. Our room is a wreck and I fear she may hurt one of my friends." I could feel the tears slowly fall from my eyes but I was instantly enveloped into Edward's embrace once again.

"I'll let the owners know about the room," Carlisle offered, " And I will speak with whoever is watching you all so you can come and stay with us, seeing as we have plenty of space," Esme kindly offered. I looked over to Lucas. I knew that this may be hard for him since he hardly knew any of the Cullens but he just smiled and thanked Esme for her hospitality. "Hurry and back your bags Bella cause you are moving in," Alice jumped with excitement and so did I. I quickly ran around the room picking up all my stuff that was thrown around the room and just threw it into the suitcase without folding any of it. When I emerged from the bathroom with my make-up case and jewellery case, Alice was all over me in an instant, looking through it all so I just clamped them shut and put them in the case as well.

"It's all set," Carlisle and Esme said in unison. I couldn't believe they managed to pull it off so easily. I pulled my now heavy case off the bed, but Edward took it from me, "I'll carry that. I will see you down in the car love," and with that, the Cullens and Lucas had left me in the room. As I closed the door over I heard a loud explosion. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the flames rise too fast. Everyone was asleep. I reached over to the other wall and pulled the fire alarm and the sirens went off. Everyone started to run out of their rooms with some of their possessions in hand. I guessed most of the class didn't unpack when we arrived. I headed in the same direction as the others to Odette and Alyssa's room. Banging on the door, it finally opened. They were putting on their shoes so I hurried them up and grabbed their hands. The smoke was really thick and I was coughing a lot and so where the others. We had eventually dropped to the floor and crawled towards the stairs.

The flames got closer too quickly once we got to the stairs. "Slide down on your stomach," I shouted o them. They couldn't reply because of the smoke, but nodded instead. One by one we all went down to the next floor and tried to catch our breath. The smoke was still traveling but it wasn't so bad. We got to our feet and ran down the hall to the last set of stairs. The door was in sight and we made a dash for it. I couldn't make out what was in front of me but then I saw Edward run over to me and I ran to him. "Oh Bella. I was so worried. I was about to come in there after you," he kissed my head softly. "I'm okay. A little choked up but okay," I assured him. Odette, Alyssa and I were examined by Carlisle whilst everyone was accounted for. We had all made it out. The principal congratulated me for setting the alarm off quickly and for saving two of my class mates. Odette and Alyssa wouldn't stop thanking me and I just told them they would have done the same for me.

It was an hour later before we were allowed to leave. The rest of the class had to go to the school to sleep for the night whilst Lucas and I went home with the Cullens. Apparently it had been an arsonist attack but there had been no sign of anyone around the place. I was still in shock whilst we made the journey home with me and Edward in the back of the Mercedes, Carlisle and Esme in the front and everyone else had crammed into Emmett's jeep. I was still coughing a lot when we arrived at the house. "Here, drink this Bella. It should help a bit," Carlisle said, handing me a glass of ice cold water. I took a sip and it taste so good on my dry throat that I ended up guzzling it and finishing the glass in one. "Thank you," I said once I had caught my breath back. My lungs felt much better.

Emmett and Jasper had taken our bags up to our rooms and I was so exhausted that Edward lifted my up bridal style and carried me to my room. H shifted my weight to open the door and switched the dimmer light on. The room was lovely but my eyes where drooping so much I couldn't concentrate on it. Instead I excused myself and headed to the bathroom that was in my room and changed into my pyjamas. When I returned to the room, Edward was standing next to the door. He took my hand and led me to the bed where he drew back to covers and I sat on the bed and curled up under the covers. He walked over to the other side and settled down on the bed beside me. I brought my arm up out of the covers and placed it into Edwards. "You were so brave tonight darling. First tackling that beast, then telling us your story and taking me back and then rescuing people from a burning building. I am so glad that you have grown so strong."

His words were warm and soothing. Then he started humming my lullaby and I fell into a deep and wonderful sleep in Edward's arms. The only thought that went through my mind as I drifted was that it must have been Victoria or the Scientists that had caused the fire. It couldn't have been a coincidence that the same night that we kill one of their beasts that Victoria trashes my room and then the hotel gets set on fire. Somehow they must be connected.

EPOV

As I watched Bella sleep I couldn't help smiling at myself. I had the most beautiful girl in the world in my arms. Out of the kindness of her heart she had taken me back after all the pain I had put her through and she had saved my family and two of her friends from death in one night. He breathing became soft and I knew she was asleep. I gently kissed her forehead and went down stairs to see Carlisle and Esme. They had been concerned for her and Lucas when all this had happened. Looking at the clock, it was coming up for seven in the morning. Time seemed to be moving so fast now.

"We need to protect them," I told them once I got there," and everyone turned to look at me. "Your right," Rose said, shocking us all. "Bella and Lucas risked everything last night to help us and now they are the targets of not only a crazy vampire hell bent on getting revenge for her mates death but also a bunch of crazy people who have created tones of monsters for a purpose even they don't know about." She was one hundred per cent right. I could hear Lucas and Bella still sleeping so we all discussed a plan of action. Our priority now was to protect them.

The phone rang and Carlisle answered it. "Yes okay we will do. We don't mind one bit since we had plenty of room anyway. She is going fine. The coughing has stopped and she is sleeping soundly. Yep we will do. Thank you for phoning. I will pass the message on to everyone." "Who was that?" Jasper asked. "It was the principal from the school. They still have all the students from the other school sleeping in the gym but everyone had heard what happened and they are offering to take some of the students into their own home. He says that the school will be closed for the next couple of days until they get everything sorted so you will all be off for the two days plus the weekend. The principal from the other school has thanked us for taking Bella and Lucas in." I was glad to hear that we had a nice long weekend ahead of us. It meant that I would have more time with Bella, but Alice had other ideas. "Great. Looks like I will be taking Bella shopping since she needs some new stuff any way."

It was nearly noon when both Bella and Lucas joined us. The both had on some clothes that they managed to get from the room. Esme told them the message the principals gave us and Alice told her the plan for the day. "Okay sure Alice. But can Odette and Alyssa come too. They lost everything and I want to help them. I have a bit of money put aside so I can help them." I saw Alice's eyes bulge. Bella had just agreed to go shopping with her and didn't even argue. "Sure, why not. The more the merrier. Plus Rose and I will be able to help pick stuff out." "Thanks Alice. I'll just call them and see." She pulled out her phone. The conversation mainly consisted of okay and thank you before she could finally ask them. After a small bit of persuasion, they said yes.

"Okay. Let's go," Bella said. Alice and Rose headed for the car and Bella made her way over to me and planted a soft kiss on my lips, leaving me stunned. "I'll see you later," she purred. "Okay. Just take care and have fun," I replied and hugged her again. I could hear the car speeding away and then it was just me, the guys, Lucas and Esme left. She decided to head to the grocery store since Lucas and Bella still needed food so Emmett decided on playing the games console which caught Jasper and Lucas's attention. Carlisle had to head to the hospital as one of the other doctors had been called in sick. I just decided to head over to my piano and start composing some new songs with Bella as my inspiration.

The music flowed through me and I couldn't wait to play for her. I knew that even with danger around, I would always have Bella and I promised to never let her go again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello. I'm back again with a new chapter. A surprise group appear now and they bring sad news. Hope you enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any of its characters. All rights belong to SM**

* * *

Chapter 9: Happiness Never Lasts

"Eek. I can't wait to get there and hit the shops," Alice beamed with excitement. I was sitting in the back of Rose's convertible with Odette and Alyssa. When we had arrived at the school to pick them up, their mouths dropped at Rose's car. I have to admit even I liked it a lot. I was bombarded with hugs from them both. They kept on telling me that I didn't need to buy them new clothes, but I felt responsible for everything I just had too. Rosealie just smiled and tried to get Alice to calm down. It was a long trip since we had to go out of town to the nearest big shopping mall.

"Finally. We're here," Rose said after an hour of listening to Alice as she went on about outfit co-ordination. I was seriously about to smack her on the back of the head just to try and shut her up. Rose parked the car near the entrance so it would be a lot easier to carry all our bags back. The first store we went into was just a general clothing store. Straight away, Alice had gathered some clothes and started piling each of us with clothes and then two minutes later she demanded us to go and try the clothes she had given us so far on. My first outfit was some black skinny jeans with a gold diamante belt with a black corset style top. The small cap sleeves on the top didn't sit right on my shoulders so I pulled them down my arm and they sat just perfectly. I opened the door to see Alyssa coming out in a knee length silver dress. It really suited her.

"Wow Bella. You look hot," she complimented. I couldn't help the blush that crept up on my face. "That dress really suits you. I would never have guessed that silver would go so well with your new hair colour," I said to her. She had recently changed her hair colour from a golden brown colour to an intense copper. She really did suit her. Odette came out last in a blue top with long flared sleeves and some deep blue jeans. "Wow you two. You both look like you just came off the runway." She didn't say anything about herself. I knew she had always felt self-conscious, "Well Odette. Have you seen yourself? Here look in the mirror," and I pulled her in front of me to the mirror. "You also look like a runway model. It's no wonder why my brother really likes you," and she gasped. I automatically smacked my hand over my mouth. Lucas had told me to keep it a secret but she had to know.

"He does?" she asked. I reassured her that he did and that he was just too nervous to ask her out. I would have to try and sort that out. We went out to show Alice our out fits only to be bombarded with more clothes but she did give us the thumbs up for the other outfits. Four changes later, we had enough outfits to last us for ages. "Girls, put them all on the counter. I told you that I was paying for all this stuff and not you," I told them as I had caught them try to take out their purses. "But Bella. It will be too much," Alyssa argued, "No it won't. I do have a bit of money stored away so I can afford to do this for you. Plus I feel like it," and I grabbed all the clothes and put them on the counter with mine. It took a while but the girl on the checkout finally got through everything and the price was really high. They tried to pay for some but I had already handed my card over to the girl and she had put it through. Lucas wouldn't mind at the price since he was going out with Jared, Adam and David to get them some new stuff as well. The next stop for us was the food court. Alice and Rosealie made up an excuse to miss lunch and headed to the jewellery store on the other side of the food court so we would know where to find them.

It felt like ages but after a really good catch up and hearing about Alyssa finally being asked by Jared to go out with him, we made our way to Alice, who was waving at us from the jewellery store. When we reached her, Rosealie came out with five bags, all with the store name on them. "Oh it's just a little something I wanted to get," she said when she noticed the look on my face. I just let it slip over my mind and we headed back to the shops. Our next stop was a shop with elegant gowns. We all had to bring a fancy ball gown for the final show in the square. I had to get another one since I hadn't realised till this morning that I had taken my dress out of the case and hung it up in the wardrobe and forgot to lift it. Now it was with the pile of ashes that was left of the floor my room was on. The girls had also lost theirs. When we entered I turned to Alice, "Now Alice. Please let us pick our own dresses just this once," she pulled the puppy dog eyes but then gave in. we all went to work while Rose and Alice sat and waited for us to come out of the dressing room.

Finally I emerged first. I had picked a deep red strapless dress that went to just above my knee and was one shoulder that had a white three flower design. Just after my hips, some red layered netting with golden thread and gems flowed and trailed. It was almost like my original dress but better. "Oh Bella. That looks absolutely lovely on you," Rose and Alice both complimented. I did a couple of waltz moves to see if I could move easily in it. It flowed just perfectly and was so easy to move in. I heard a small cough and turned to see Alyssa had gotten her dress on next. Hers was a long simple black dress with a Grecian style front and really thin straps. When she turned I saw that the back of her dress neckline stopped near the base of her spine. "I love this dress," she beamed and I gave her applause. She looked really pretty in the dress. Odette was taking a long time getting changed. She had found it hard to find a dress and had asked for my help. I had picked out a dress I thought was perfect for her, "Odette. Have you got the dress on yet." She peeked around the corner and slowly walked out. I couldn't help but gasp along with Alyssa, Alice and Rose, she looked beautiful. "Oh, Odette. You look like an angel. The ball gown was stunning. It was a mixture of sky blue, sugar pink and gold up the top part where it was just a simple sky blue colour with a gold leaf design going around her waist. She smiled at me and gave us a twirl. The skirt billowed out and was perfect. Once again I bought all three dresses coming to a nice price of nearly two thousand dollars.

It was six o'clock by the time we got out the shop. Unknown to me, Alice and Rose had stopped in their tracks causing me to walk into them. "Why did you stop?" I asked but they didn't speak. I followed their line of sight to see at Rosealie's car Jacob was standing there with a four other tall boys. "Bella," he gasped. I just looked at him. He also hadn't aged. "Jacob. How…what are you doing here?" I asked. "I need to talk to you. It's important." I just looked at him. I also looked back at the girls. They looked confused but Alice and Rose looked angry. "Can we talk somewhere private?" the tall one, Sam asked. I remembered him since he was the one who had found me in the woods that time. "Is it okay if they come over to the house quickly?" I asked Alice. She quickly got out her phone and dialled a number. "Hi Carlisle," I heard as she walked away from Odette and Alyssa so she could say who was here. She returned a few minutes later and nodded to me. "Can you come over to the Cullens place? I know it's not ideal but it won't be for long." Sam looked at Jacob and then nodded.

I gave Jacob the address and then watched as they drove off. We all got into the car and headed home. Of course I was questioned by Alyssa and I just simply told her they were acquaintances from our old home before our parents had died. With cheery goodbyes they went into the school where they still had to sleep with the other students and we headed home. Small flutters in my stomach started up. I couldn't believe Jacob hadn't aged. It must have meant that he had changed into a werewolf since Lucas had told me that he had seen Sam phase back to normal while I was out cold in the forest.

We arrived home shortly after and I carried my bags into the house only to be met by Carlisle. "The wolves arrived. They are waiting in my study for you. They asked that only you go and see them. We will not listen in and if you want to tell us after, then you can. Here, I will take these up so it won't prolong them," he said taking all my bags. I headed up the stairs and looked to see the whole family and Lucas sitting in the living room. Edward gave me a small smile and I smiled back. I reached the study and opened the door to be met with five nervous guys. "So why are you here?" I asked straight away but Jacob butted in, "Well Bella. How are you here? You haven't aged a day yet we can still hear your heart beat. What are you?" he asked. "That is none of your business Jacob. Now what do you want to tell me." They all passed a look between each other. Sam came forward. "You had better sit down Isabella. This might be hard for you to hear." I wasn't too sure so I just stood there. "It is about your parents. We weren't too sure if you were still alive but we had seen a news report about a hotel that was set ablaze here and there was a group photo on the TV and we saw you. We knew we had to bring you this news." He was keeping me on edge, "What about my parents?" I asked. "I'm afraid that the past few months, we have been tracking a red haired vampire and one night we followed her scent. It had lead all the way to your house. We all phased back and went inside. The door was ajar and as we entered, there was a scene we can never get rid of. She had done something terrible. I'm sorry to tell you this, but Phil, Rene and Charlie are dead. She had killed them. I'm so sorry but they are dead."

I slowly processed everything in my head. Each word that Sam had just told me. The tears started falling and I fell to my knees and wept. Then I couldn't help it. I screamed and roared in sadness causing the wolves to jump away. I ran out the study and out the back door.

EPOV

The day seemed to drag on. Carlisle had received a call from Alice saying that the werewolves where here and that they had something important to tell Bella. Carlisle offered them his study to use. Only twenty minutes later they had shown up. Jasper, Emmett, Lucas, Esme and I were sitting in the living room waiting for the girls. They were keeping their mind quiet so I couldn't know what they were here for. Shortly after their arrival, the girls returned. Carlisle infiltrated Bella before she could come in and told her the wolves were up stairs in the study waiting for her. He took her bags and went up to greet them, but not before looking at me. I gave her a small smile of reassurance and she smiled back at me. Then we heard the study door open and close. Carlisle had promised that we wouldn't listen in and we didn't. It seemed to be taking ages until the silence was shattered. A cry and growl emitted from upstairs and the door opened. I got up, about to rush up when Bella came running down in tears and headed out the back door. I automatically went after her. I found her straight away. She had picked up a rock and threw it towards a tree, bringing it to the ground. I could feel her emotions from Jasper who was right next to me. Pain, heartache anger and revenge where coming off her strongly. I looked to Bella again and she was down on her knees crying so loud. I ran over to her. Bella, love what is wrong?" I asked her. She kept on crying so much before she finally blurted out what was wrong and it shocked us all to the core. "They're dead. Charlie, Renee and Phil are dead. Victoria killed them."

Automatically, Lucas and Esme where over with me hugging Bella and we tried everything to calm her. All of a sudden her breathing started to escalate and Carlisle ran over. He places his hands on Bella's shoulders whilst constantly telling her to calm down, but she didn't. She was so upset that she was having an anxiety attack. I looked over to Jasper. "Jaz. Get her to calm down and fall asleep. She will hurt herself if she doesn't," he nodded and I quickly felt Bella's breathing slow down. It took a while but her breathing started to calm down. Then her eye lids closed and she fell asleep, falling into me. I slowly lifted her limp body and carried her up to her room and lay her on the bed. She was out cold and I asked Esme to stay with her till I came back. She happily agreed and sat down next to Bella, holding her hand. I walked back down to the sitting room to face the leader Sam. "Tell us everything," I demanded, "Victoria has hurt my Bella for the last time. Now it is time for some payback." "That is why we have come here. We are going to help get rid of her once and for all," Sam spoke with authority.

Now a union had been formed and we all had one purpose. To stop Victoria from hurting any one else.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello. Just for you all here is a new chapter. Sorry if it is short. Enjoy and please review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters. All rights go to SM**

* * *

Chapter 10: Dark Side

EPOV

The wolves and my family had devised the perfect plan that we could come up with. The wolves would patrol far and wide and we would cover the surrounding areas. Lucas had told them what he was and what he did for Bella. He also warned them about the Wonderkind Scientists and the potential risk that they could be here as well.

I had left him to tell his story and went up to see my poor Bella. Seeing her like that was a lot worse than what Lucas had showed me in his mind, but I had asked him to show me. But Bella was different this time. I could feel it through Jasper. He felt crippled with pain and anger that was coming from Bella. The worst thing was that it was because of me. I had killed James to save her and in return, Victoria has killed her only family and now wants her. She has another thing coming. I walked in quietly to see Esme, Jasper and Carlisle around her sleeping form on the bed. She was so still but she needed the rest.

"I feel so sorry for her," Jasper said, "She still had her family and now they have been taken away from her. Both Lucas and she had their parents taken by force whereas all ours went naturally, it's just not fair." He had a really good point. I sat beside Esme and took hold of Bella's hand. She was so peaceful but I noticed her eyes moving a bit behind her eye lids. She must have been dreaming. Esme left to go and see how everyone was holding up. "No please," I heard the small murmur come from Bella's lips. Jasper was feeling small waves of panic coming from her and then things went worse. She began thrashing around on the bed. It wasn't a dream but a nightmare she was having. "No!" she shouted over and over again. Alice, Rosalie and Lucas were at the door. "Help us. We need to keep her still so she won't injure herself," Carlisle told them as he took hold of Bella's head. I was holding her arm as gentle as I could. Rose and Alice ran over and held each leg down making sure they didn't hurt her. Lucas was just coming towards us when all of a sudden Bella screamed. The noise that came from her also had a roar along with it and her eyes jumped open.

"Edward," she gasped. We all let her go and she bolted up and threw her arms around me. I let her sob her heart out. She was so upset. "I saw them. I thought I could save them. Why couldn't I," she kept saying. "It's okay love. You had a nightmare. Just cry and let everything out," and she did. I sat there with Bella's small form curled up to me. Jasper had to leave the room because of the strong emotions that came off of her. I just fought through it and held her. Alice had stayed as well whilst everyone left, holding her hand and trying to help me keep her calm. After an hour or so her heart had finally calmed down and she looked up at me. Her eyes were red rimmed and she looked drained. I had never seen her this bad before.

"I'm so sorry you all had to see that," she kept apologising as we headed down the stairs. She had happily allowed Alice to fix her up since she felt a bit self-conscious. Esme came out with a cold glass of cola for her. "Here you go dear. Apparently this will help you a bit. Something nice and fizzy according to Carlisle is what you need." Bella happily took the glass and thanked her. Putting the glass to her lips she took a sip and then licked her lips. She enjoyed it and ended up guzzling the whole glass. "Thank you. I did need that. You all always seem to know how to help me. Where did Jacob and the wolves go?" she asked after noticing that they were not there. "They are out patrolling love. We are going to keep you, Lucas and your friends safe. We promise that we will not let her near anyone else. If the wolves find her then we will join them to get rid of her once and for all." She nodded and buried herself into my side as I put my arm around her to keep her close. Slowly she fell asleep again. Jasper kept a watch over her and kept her calm.

"Edward, can I talk to you?" Lucas asked. I nodded and slowly let go of Bella to lie her down on the couch. Emmett came in behind Lucas carrying a blanket and draped it over Bella's sleeping form. He followed me into the dining room where Esme, Rose and Alice where sitting. Carlisle had to go back to the hospital to sign a couple of things and said he should be back in a couple of hours. "I've had an idea. I know it doesn't sound like much but I was outside and I saw a tree near the house. I was wondering if you would allow Bella to make it a memorial for her family. I know that she loves you and I want her to stay here with you." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Lucas was going to let Bella go and wander the world alone again. The memorial idea was quite good. "That is so sweet of you," Esme eventually said, "and the memorial idea will also be good. When Bella wakens I will say to her." Esme was so caring to all of us.

It was a few hours later that Bella woke up. The wolves had returned, claiming that they couldn't find any trace of Victoria around. Jacob spent a bit of time with Bella, telling her all about what Charlie had been doing the last ten years. At first she felt guilty because apparently Charlie had been a bit upset that she had left but ten eventually realised that she had done what was best for her. Bella just sat there thinking and it gave Esme her opportunity to ask Bella about the memorial.

BPOV

The nightmare felt so real. I was standing in my old house in front of Charlie, Rene and Phil. I was so happy but then I found that I couldn't move. That was when Victoria came into the picture. I begged her not to kill them but it was no use. I couldn't find my voice and she killed them one by one in front of me. That was when I woke up to everyone holding me down. When they let me go I threw myself into Edward and he just let me cry my sole. Eventually I wanted to go down stairs. "Alice. Can you fix me? I must look awful." She had happily agreed to and I went with her. Edward followed us out the room but went down stairs to everyone. "Alice. What happened? Why where you all holding me down?" I asked. I had to know. "Bells. That nightmare you had was really bad. At first you started speaking in your sleep then all of a sudden you started thrashing all over the place. Carlisle asked us to hold you down so you wouldn't injure yourself. Then you sort of screamed and roared at the same time before waking up." I apologised to her again but she told me to stop it. That I had just gotten some tragic news and it was bound to have effects.

Soon I was presentable and made my way down stairs with Alice and sat down next to Edward. I looked around for Jacob, but couldn't find him. "Where have Jacob and the wolves gone?" it was Edward who answered me,"They are out patrolling love. We are going to keep you, Lucas and your friends safe. We promise that we will not let her near anyone else. If the wolves find her then we will join them to get rid of her once and for all." I was amazed that they were all willing to risk their lives for me. Esme had handed me a glass of ice cold cola. I was thirsty and at first I rook a small sip and licked my lips. It tasted so good and I guzzled it all down.

I felt myself get tired and I fell asleep in Edwards's arms. When I woke up, I had a blanket over me and Jacob and Emmett where sitting in front of me. "Bella. You're awake. You have been asleep for a few hours," Emmett softly said. I looked around for Edward and Emmett noticed, "He's in the dining room with Lucas, Esme and Alice." I nodded and Jacob sat next to me. "Bella. I don't know if this would help but if you like, I was with Charlie a lot after you left. Do you want to hear about the things he did." "Please. That would be nice," I replied, really eager to hear about everything. I had noticed Edward come back into the room and he sat down next to Emmett. Jacob went over everything. About how at first Charlie had been upset that I had left but then he had accepted that I knew what I was doing. He told me about the fishing trips that he, his dad and Charlie had taken on the rare sunny days. I was glad he had started to enjoy himself but I felt guilty about the suffering I had caused him. Once he had finished, he went back out to join the pack to continue patrolling. Esme came and sat beside me next.

"Bella dear. I want to ask you something. I know that you have had a really hard time so Lucas came up with an idea. He suggested that we have a memorial here at the house for Charlie, Rene and Phil. There is a tree out in the garden that isn't doing so well and I know that with your power, you can restore it. How about you use that as a base point and make it what you feel is right and make it a reminder of the people who brought you into this world and brought you up to who you are today." I was really touched. Her words had brought tears to my eyes. I threw my arms around her, "oh thank you Esme. That would be wonderful. Will you all be there too?" I asked. "If you want us to be then yes we will all be there for you."

It was really kind of her to let me do this and it was all settled. Apparently tomorrow it was going to be sunny, so the Cullens wouldn't be going anywhere near town. So we decided that tomorrow would be the best day for me to say a proper goodbye to my family and I knew that I would have my amazing friends and my boyfriend with me to support me.

* * *

**Okay I'm going to stop there. Tomorrow I will write the memorial scene. I hope that you enjoyed tonight's chapter. Please leave reviews and even recommend it to anyone. Big thank you and I will post again tomorrow night.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi to all my readers. I hope that you are all enjoying the story. So for you now is Chapter 11. Enjoy and yes this chapter does have a long title but it goes so well.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of its characters. All rights go to SM**

* * *

Chapter 11: Knowing Clouds Will Rage and Storms Will Race in but You Will Be Safe In My Arms

BPOV

Even though I had slept most of yesterday, I awoke in my bed with Edward lying next to me, holding my hand which rested on my stomach. Today was going to be tuff. I was going to be saying goodbye to my parents. After Esme shared Lucas' idea I had been trying to figure out what to do, but now I was ready.

"I will always be there for you Bella. I will never let you go again," Edward murmured in my ear. I turned to meet his beautiful eyes and knew I was lucky to have him back. I pushed myself up to meet his lips and poured all my love into that one sweet kiss. He also returned the love, slowly massaging my arm as I brought it around his neck. A soft knock at the door broke us apart and the door opened to reveal Emmett carrying a breakfast tray over to me. I almost fainted at the sight. "I know this may come as a shock to you Bells, but I wanted to do something nice for you considering what was happening today." He was such a teddy bear. He sat the tray down over my legs and stepped back. "Thank you Emmett. This is really sweet of you. Oh and thank you for putting that blanket over me yesterday when I fell asleep on the couch," "It was no problem Bella. Your parents where good people and I can see that it would be hard accepting their loss. So we want to help you as much as we can." His words where so warming to me. I wanted to hug him but the tray was in the way so I thanked him again and tucked in to the delicious breakfast he had made. I was surprised that he could also cook.

It didn't take me long to finish so I lifted the tray off the bed and went to grab my robe to take it back down stairs. Edward walked down with me, carrying the tray. I felt like I was being spoilt rotten but it was so nice of them. I took the tray from Edward and went to the kitchen to wash the plate when I found Lucas sitting at the breakfast table with a large bouquet of flowers. "I know it's not much Bella, but I thought that these might cheer you up," he said as he handed me the flowers. It was a mixture of red roses, calla lilies and honey suckles. The scent was divine. "Thank you Lucas. You are an amazing brother," I said as tears fell from my eyes and I hugged him tightly. I made a beeline for the living room where I found Emmett and also gave him a hug, thanking him once again for the breakfast. It was almost noon and Carlisle had asked Jacob and the wolves to come along to the memorial today as well. I had time to get ready so I left everyone in the living room and went to get ready.

I decided on taking a long shower, just thinking of all the memories I had with my mum and dad. I was really going to miss them. I just wish I was there to protect them. I walked into my room to find a make-up case sitting on my bed with a note from Rose and Alice. It read,

"We know this will be a tuff day. So here is some waterproof make-up for you. You will never be alone Bella. We are here for you"

It was so touching that I couldn't help but let the tears fall. I didn't cry for long but I looked up and saw the dress that I had asked Alice to find for me knowing that I had bought it when we went shopping. I dried my hair quickly, allowing it to wave a bit before straightening it out. Then I decided to put my hair up. I grabbed a clear elastic hair bobble and put my hair up into a high pony tail and then clipped it up with the clasp. I only put some light make up on. A little bit of foundation to hide the redness in my face and some mascara with a bit of eye liner. There was a tube of red lip gloss in the make-up bag the girls had left me and I put it on. Looking in the mirror, I looked presentable so I put in my dress. It was a simple black dress with three quarter length sleeves and it had a sweet heart neck line and stopped just above my knees. I put on my black shoes and looked at myself in the mirrored wardrobe. I was so confused. I was happy that I have friends who are here for me yet I felt broken inside at the fact that I had lost my parents and feared that I may lose someone else.

A soft knock at the door broke my thoughts and I opened the door to find Edward there in a smart black suit with a crisp white shirt and a black tie. "Are you ready Bella" he asked. It was time. I nodded and he held out his hand for mine and I took it. He led me back down to the living room where everyone was sitting. The guy's, even the wolves had the same sort of outfit on. Just a simple white shirt and black tie with black trousers. Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle and Lucas had on the same outfit as Edward. Esme had on a really elegant dress and Alice and Rose had opted for black skirts and white blouses.

"This way Bella," Carlisle gestured to the back door where we all walked out to the garden and towards the tree that I was told about. Edward stood by my side the entire time, all the way down to the site. "Sam. As the leader of the wolf pack, will you do the honours of leading the ceremony?" Carlisle asked him. He nodded and stood in front of us all. "Friends, brothers, we are here today to say goodbye to Charlie Swan, Renee Dwyer and Phil Dwyer. They may be gone from this world now but they will forever be a part of us. We hold their memories here, with this tree which by the miracle of Charlie and Renee's daughter Isabella, will be able to create something that will always remind us of them. Bella, are you ready?" he asked looking at me. I nodded and let go of Edwards hand and walked over to the tree.

Someone had placed a blanket down so mi would be comfortable. I closed my eyes and thought of a design for the tree. I had it in my mind and placed one hand on the trunk of the tree and the other on the grass at the bottom of it. Straight away, I felt the small surge from my finger and opened my eyes. The grass around the base of the tree started to grow slightly and turn a pure green colour. On the tree trunk I saw small flower buds start to bloom. I let go and stood up and went back to stand next to Edward, taking his hand in mine. We all watched as the tree started to grow fresh leaves and the flowers on its trunk started to bloom. Small roses and buttercups covered most of the trunk in a beautiful design. Ten minutes later, it was finished. I let the tears flow slowly as I looked at the tree, forever reminding me of my beloved parents.

We all went back into the house and down to the room where Edwards piano was. I decided to play something for them all. "I just want to thank you all for everything. For being there for me, for understanding and for supporting me. I'm really glad that I have the greatest family here with me today. I would like to play something, if that's okay" and Edward nodded. I sat at the piano and started to play. It was a simple tune that I had come up with a while ago and I felt that now was the perfect time to play it. The room was silent all the way through to the end of the song. "Bella, that was beautiful," Esme said coming over to me and giving me a small hug.

Not long after, Sam had said it was time for the pack to go and patrol the area. I thanked each one of them for their bravery and for being here. I also thanked Sam for the beautiful words he had said. Then whey where away. It was quiet now. I needed to really thank Esme for everything she had done. I found her with Rosealie. "Esme. I just wanted to thank you for everything you have done for me today and to show my appreciation, I want you to have something," I put my hands together and felt the surge form. As I parted my hands, a rose started appearing and blooming. Once it was finished, I handed it to her. "This rose will never wilt and will always stay red. I want you to have it to show you how much I really appreciate everything you have done for me." I was crying and if Esme could, she would probably be crying as well. She gently took the rose and hugged me again. "Thank you Bella. This means a lot to me. You are more than welcome to be here."

I called Alice over to be where Rosealie was standing. "You two are like the sisters I never had so I want you to have these," and I placed my hands together once again only this time, as I parted them, two full bloomed roses appeared. I gave a yellow one to Rosealie and a pink one to Alice. The both thanked me as well and went to put them in a vase. It was weird how quickly the day was going by. I had one last surprise for them all. When it was dark, I dragged them all outside to look at the tree. Hey all gasped at the tree which was now illuminated in the dark. "It so the light will always shine through the darkness. No matter how dangerous the world is, the light will always shine." Edward took me in his arms and kissed my lips. "You are the most wonderful woman in the whole world. You have made everyone realise so much. I love you Bella with all my heart." "I love you too Edward," I whispered as I kissed his lips again.

The tree bloomed and I was glad to have a reminder of what I had lost. Now I made a promise to myself to protect everyone I loved and I would not let anything happen to them.


	12. Chapter 12

**So people I hope you are enjoying A Life So Changed. Can't believe how many views I have had. Almost fainted when I saw the numbers lol.**

**Anyway here is Chapter 12 just for you all.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. All rights go to SM**

* * *

Chapter 12: The Thing You Love Most

BPOV

After a quiet weekend, Monday had arrived and we were all on our way to school. The Cullens had been great, helping me cope and keeping my mind off things. I travelled with Edward in his Volvo and as we arrived at the school, all eyes once again set their eyes on us. He was such a gentleman and opened my door and took my hand. I didn't care what they thought. I was with someone who loved me. I found Odette sitting next to Adam, talking about something. "I'll catch you up Edward. I need to speak to Lucas for a moment." He nodded and kissed my hand, turning and walking over to Emmett. "Lucas, can I talk to you?" I asked him. He nodded and we stood next to Edward's car. "I know you only have me, but over time I have watched you. Especially in the last few months." He looked at me, "What do you mean Bella?" "Look. I want you to be happy. When the girls and I went shopping, I spoke with Odette. She has feelings for you. I know that we have nothing left for you to keep her, but I have seen you looking at her and I can see that you have feelings for her too."

He looked at me and finally the truth got through to him. "It's true. I have more than just feelings for her Bella. I love her. I don't know what it is but I'm drawn to her so much." I was feeling hope flow through me and I was glad he was finally admitting his feelings. "Then ask her out. Give her and yourself a chance at love. Maybe we will find something to help her." All of a sudden he swept me up in a hug. "Thank you Bella," he smiled. The bell rang and we all went to our first class. When I got to English Literature, Alyssa asked me all about the guys from Friday night. I just explained that they were some all friends from before our parents had died. Through most of the morning, I was in a daze. When lunch came around, I met Edward at the main doors to the lunch hall. We went in together and he decided to sit with me and my friends. "Guy's this is Edward Cullen. We are staying at his house till the competition ends."

They all greeted him so kindly. I gestured at Alice to come and sit over with us and she got Rose, Emmett and Jasper over to us as well. It was the most fun we have ever had. Emmett had us all on the floor laughing at a joke. I noticed Lucas go over to Odette and take her outside. They stood in front of the windows where no one could hear them, except I already knew what they were talking about. Everyone turned to look where I was looking and they were smiling along with me. We watched as Odette's face lit up as he held her cheek in his hands. She murmured something to him and next thing we all knew, his lips were planted on hers. Now I was really glad. He needed happiness. "Quick. They are coming back," Edward said and we all turned, pretending we didn't see anything. They sat together and then Emmett blew it, "Wow, the love birds have returned," and he wolf whistled. Of course Rose smacked him over the back of the head and I watched Odette turn red.

I felt sorry for the girl. I knew what it was like to be shy. "Well it looks like you are finally happy Odette." She smiled at me and mouthed a thank you to me. We continued through the day in a happy state and by the end of the day, we all left with a smile on our face. Edward and I got home at the same time as the rest of the Cullens. Lucas had stayed to walk Odette to where she was staying and he was going to take her out for a meal. I sat with Alice and Jasper whilst I finished my homework and then I decided to play some music. My violin was in the same room as the piano so I quietly closed the door and started to play a tune. It was going really good but something was missing. I looked at the piano and the keys started playing. The song was wonderful. I felt that it shows everything that I felt from making Odette and Lucas happy. I really wanted to find a way to help them.

Carlisle had arrived home soon after that and I went up to him. I softly knocked on his study door and I heard a quiet "Enter" and I entered the room. "Carlisle, can I ask you something?" I asked him, "Of course Bella. Come in and have a seat. What did you want to ask me?" he asked as I sat down in the seat across from him. "Well Carlisle. You know how Lucas and I are the only ones of our kind," he nodded, "well I know that after this competition, Lucas and I will be leaving. He finally told the girl he loves that he loved her. She had told me that she had really strong feelings for him. If she ever found out what we were then I want to find a way to help her stay with him. She hasn't had an easy life and now that they have each other, I want them to be together forever."

"I know what you mean Bella. It's never easy for two people who are different to be together. The only thing is that the serum that was created for you was created in a lab that Lucas burnt to the ground so no one else would be hurt. If there was a way to help them then I would do it." It made me think. I thanked him and left the study. Edward was at my room door with a bag in his hand. "I thought you might like to go for a late night stroll," he grinned and I smiled back. He pulled me onto his back and we flew through the forest. He had taken me to the illuminated lake. He held out the bag to me. "I think you might want to change into these," and I opened the bag. There was a bikini in the bag. I smiled and went behind a big tree to change. I returned to find Edward in the lake already, the light shining off his skin.

I walked slowly into the water and swam up to him, throwing my arms around him. He held me close and our lips met. I felt like I was in heaven. I decided to have a bit of fun and let him go and slipped under the water. My gills and tail appeared and I pulled his legs down and he came under with me. We swam around just the two of us for what seemed like ages, hugging and kissing whilst lying on the lake bed. It was soft since the stones seemed to smooth my back. It was so beautiful and I never wanted this moment to end. However, I was starting to fall asleep so Edward took me home and after a quick shower and I dried my hair, I fell asleep with Edward next to me. "Edward, I love you so much," and he looked at me, "I love you too Bella, with all my heart." I reached up and kissed him.

This was the point that I realised that this life I had had given us all back the thing I love most. I had Edward and I would try to stay with him for the rest of my life.

* * *

**Okay i'm sorry this chapter is so short but i hope you all like it**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay everyone. Now this story is going to move on. There will be chaos and some close calls but as always in the end good will win.**

**Hope you all enjoy Chapter 13**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. All rights go to the brilliant SM**

* * *

Chapter 13: From Death Arises a New Life

BPOV

"What can I get her Bells? I never thought it would be so hard to pick a gift," Lucas worried as he stared at the window display of really beautiful necklaces. "Lucas. You have been dating for two and a half weeks and she is madly in love with you. She would love anything you get her." Everything was going so well now. We hadn't had any problems from Victoria or the scientists showing up, even the pack couldn't find anything so we kept on going with life. I was so happy for Odette and Lucas. Odette's past wasn't a happy one. She had lost her family in a car crash when she was ten and the only relative she had left was an uncle. He was a nasty piece of work, we all knew he was since one day at school he charged into the school building drunk, found her and dragged her out of the school and away home. It took three boys to get him away from her and that week; she came and stayed at my house.

"Plus don't forget we are throwing her a party at the Cullens house." That was one thing I didn't want to keep from her so I had told her that part of her present from me, Alice and Rose was a party at the house. It was a good thing her birthday was on Friday night so we could all enjoy the weekend. Of course Alice had gotten stuck in on the decorations whilst Rosealie went out to buy a present for her. "I know Bella. I just really want her to love this present. She didn't exactly get a good time last year since we didn't really know what her home was like." I nodded in understanding and we kept looking around the shop. Then I saw it, the perfect gift that Lucas could get her, it might have even came equal to the romantic date that he took her on. He had taken her out on a picnic to a small bit in the park where no one could see them and they stayed out all night watching the stars. She said that it was the best night she had ever had in so long. The gift I saw was a necklace. It was big but it would make her stand out as well. It was a large swan with its wings spread out. The chain attached to each end of a wing and it had its head bowing to the side. In the middle of it was a red heart. "What about that?" I asked. He looked at it and smiled. "It's perfect," was all he could say.

"Can I help you?" the jeweller asked. "Yes," Lucas replied, "I would like to buy this necklace," "And I would like to buy the matching ear rings to go with it please," I added in when I spotted them lying next to it. "Very good. I'll just get that for you. Will that be all for today?" We nodded and he put the necklace and ear rings in really fancy wooden boxed for us. The price was a lot but we didn't care. This was for a special friend and it was her special day. We made it back in time for Alice to bombard us with tasks. I was told to go out and get the perfect flowers for her. "Alice, why go out when I can make them," and I put my hands together and made a blur rose. It was stunning and I knew she liked the colour blue. In the end I ended up making about fifty of them to put in vases in the house and I also made her a bouquet of flowers with blue, pink, red, white and yellow roses. It was huge and I just hoped that she would be able to get it home okay.

But when Friday arrived, there was chaos. Alyssa, Adam and Jared had come down with a stomach bug and David had taken a bad fall on some ice causing him to twist his ankle and he was resting up Of course Lucas, Edward, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rose and I kept her spirits up. We promised her that when everyone was better, we would make a night of it. "Okay Odette. Tonight, come over to the Cullens house at about seven and we will have a night of fun." She looked at me and smiled, "Thank you so much everyone. This is the best days ever." Over the day we kept our excitement up and then the final bell rang for the weekend. I hugged Odette and told her we would see her later. Edward drove home so fast it felt like we were gliding along the road. Once I got through the door I headed up stairs to get ready since I needed longer than Alice. From my room I could hear Alice ordering Emmett around, moving furniture and Jasper was to set out the food.

Half past six and I got into the living room. It was wonderful. The banner and balloons everywhere and the cake which looked delicious sat on the table where all the presents sat, waiting for the host. My phone buzzed with a message and I looked, "Guy's. Odette is on her way. She will be here soon," and I quickly sorted my dress and poured a few glasses of champagne for when she arrived. "You look lovely my Bella," Edward whispered in my ear, wrapping his arms around my stomach. We cuddled into each other and it was so soothing. I turned on the stereo and Claire de Lune started playing. "I hope you still remember our first dance," I teased. He nodded and started twirling me around to the music. It felt like it was just us but then Alice started dancing around as well, ruining the mood.

Time went on and Odette still wasn't here. It should have only taken her half an hour to get here. I went outside and called her feeling a bit worried. The phone answered, "Hello Odette where are you we are all here waiting for you," and then another voice spoke out, "Sorry, not Odette," the man's voice sounded, "Where is she?" I said in anger down the phone. "Victoria sent me. She wants you to pay for what your coven have done. You are a disgrace to the immortal world and you will pay. Here is what it sounds like Isabella," and then I heard screaming through the phone. I recognised it anywhere. "Odette, no!" I screamed.

The back door opened and Lucas and Alice where standing there. I then felt the tears fall down my eyes. "Bella. What is it? Where is Odette?" Lucas asked. I couldn't hold the truth back. "I don't know. I called her and a guy answered the phone. I heard screaming and it was her. We need to go and find her." Lucas' eyes turned red. It was always a sign I knew that he was angry. "Let's go," he said and we both ran for the woods. As we got further in I found my inner wolf and shifted so I could track her. It wasn't long before I found her car that she borrowed and I quickly found her scent. I ran as fast as I could to find her. I promised myself that no one would get hurt and I feared that I might have been too late.

Then the scent of blood hit me and I ran for it. I saw some blue silk lying on the ground and a vampire standing beside her limp body. I came into his sight and I attacked him ripping him to pieces. I finished him quickly and went over to Odette. She was still breathing. I howled as loud as I could and then shifted back. "Odette it's me please hold on," I begged her with tears falling. A shuffle in the trees alerted me and I turned to see Rosealie come through the trees. "Rose, help me. I can shift into another animal but I need you to hold her on to me." "Okay Bella. Shift and I will get her on and we can get her back to Carlisle." I nodded and took the form of a horse. In one way I was glad I could shift into an animal form as it came in use. Now I needed it to help me save my friend and my brother's love.

Rose lifter Odette on to me carefully and then she got on as well and I shot off towards the house. It was only ten minutes later and we arrived back. Edward was there waiting and he helped get Odette down as I shifted back. I ran into the dining room where Odette was lying still on the table. "She has some broken ribs and a slight concussion but she doesn't seem to be too bad." I stayed next to her and hoped she would wake up. Lucas came running in as well and his face was red from running around. We sat with her but she only came around once. Lucas made a drastic decision. "Odette. I love you so much. I know this may seem crazy, but do you want to be with me forever." She didn't speak but nodded. Then it clicked, "Our blood," he nodded, "Our blood. It has the serum coursing through it. All we need is someone to take our blood and put it into her."

I looked to Carlisle but he was looking at Odette. I looked at her and realised her heart was failing. This can't happen. Not to her, I thought. "Carlisle, quick, take blood from both of us and put it into her, please," I begged him. He nodded and ran to get his doctors bag. I looked to Edward and started crying. He automatically ran to me and hugged me. "It will work Bella," Alice said from the door. Carlisle walked in behind her with two empty vials and some needles. He put a tourniquet around my arm and inserted the needle. I winced a bit as it went in and I watched slowly in amazement as my blood poured into the vial. It was normal red then some gold appeared in it. I was amazed. Once the vial was full, he took blood from Lucas as well.

We then both watched as he lifted Odette's arm and inserted first Lucas' blood and then mine. So much for her birthday. I really wanted her to be happy. The party was officially over and Lucas sat with Odette all night whilst I sat on the couch with Edwards arms around me. I couldn't shake the guilt that was coursing through me. I woke up to Odette shaking my arm. "Odette, you're all right," I jumped up and hugged her. "Thank you for finding me and saving me. Lucas has told me everything and I know what you are now and what I now have to do." I nodded and went over to the table with the presents.

"Odette. This is for you. I'm sorry your birthday was ruined." She took the box from me and opened it. She gasped at the ear rings., "Oh Bella, they are wonderful. Thank you so much," she said hugging me. I saw Lucas and nodded to the necklace box. "Odette. I wanted to give you this. I love you with all my heart and now I know that we will never loose each other now." He opened the box and she was shocked softly touching it she started crying, "Oh Lucas. It's beautiful. I love it, thank you. Both you and Bella have given me a lot in the past twelve hours." Lucas picked up the necklace and Odette lifted her hair to allow him to clasp the necklace closed.

"Okay this calls for a picture of you three," Emmett boomed. Esme was standing there with a camera so Odette and I stood beside Lucas and we all smiled as the flash went off. "Okay now honey, you need to do one last thing to complete the transition. Come with us," he said taking her hand and we led her out to the back yard. Jasper was standing there with a deer. "I know you might not like it," I said looking at her, "But you need to drain the blood of the deer. It means that you will also have nature flowing within you and you will be able to do so much." She looked worried at first but then Lucas went over and lowered the deer to the ground. "Just bite here and it will be over quickly. When you feel a surge in your body, just stop drinking and you will be a hybrid like us." I went and stood with Carlisle and Esme. At first Odette hesitated but then she bit down into the deer and slowly began to drink.

It wasn't long before she let go and she looked at me. I saw the gold in her eyes. "Welcome to the family," I said. She smiled and wiped the blood off her lips. She looked down to see her dress ripped and filthy. She closed her eyes and then a bright light shone and when I looked over again, it was immaculate. "Wow. This is so cool," she said enthusiastically. I couldn't believe it. Now there were three of us and now I was officially declaring war against Victoria. She had taken my parents away from me and almost my best friend. At least there was another hybrid born tonight instead of us loosing someone else.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi everyone I'm back. Sorry I haven't been on here lately. Had a lot on. But I do hope these two chapters will make it up to you. A big thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed this story so far.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters**

* * *

Chapter 14: Captured

BPOV

Over the whole weekend, Lucas and I spent our time helping Odette to adjust to her new life as a Hybrid. We taught her most of the things we could already do, like shifting into animals that we see. She had decided to try something easy and settled on a swan but it took us a while to get her back to normal since she had panicked. Eventually we had to get Jasper to calm her down enough to help her. Then it came to telling her about Edward and his family. At first she didn't believe us but then I pulled out the one photo that I had hidden of me and Edward and her face fell. She couldn't believe it. Carlisle allowed her to test out their hard skin. When the fork he handed her dented and his skin was flawless she finally believed us.

I was still so angry at myself. I should have been able to protect my friends. When I saw the vampire that Victoria sent next to Odette I wanted it to be her instead so one of the nightmares would be over, but it wasn't. Now I was on full scale alert. When Lucas took her home I sat down with Jacob. Edward was away patrolling with Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle and Rosealie so I had some time to speak to him. "Jacob. I need your help," I told him, "Sure Bella. What is it?" I knew he wasn't going to like this but I needed it. "I need you to let me see your wolf form," he stared at me confused, "I need it so I can also take form. You are a creature who could easily kill a vampire and I want to be one so I can be the one to destroy Victoria. I'm going to go after her on my own and finish her." He jumped up off the chair. "No way Bella. I am not letting you go on your own after her. I would be more than happy to let you take the wolf form that we are, but you are not going on your own. Do you promise you won't?" I looked him straight in the eye. "Yes okay I will." We shook hands on it and I felt bad hat I was lying to him.

We went outside and I turned my back, allowing him to shift without being embarrassed by me. Something nudged my shoulder and I turned to find Jake's nose I my face. "Don't worry. You don't need to do anything and I promise you no harm will come," I assured him as I slowly raised my hands and buried them into his soft fur. His skin was so warm as I placed my hands flat on his neck. The small power surge went through me and I eventually let go. I could become a wolf easily now. It wasn't long after that, Lucas arrived back home. "She will be fine. In one way I'm so guilty that this happened to her, but at the same time I want to thank you Bella." I looked at him oddly, "Thank me, why?" "Because now I won't lose her. When I took her home I told her about the fact that after we leave here and the summer holidays come, we would be leaving. She had agreed to come with us." I was so happy for him that I had almost forgotten that we would be leaving here once the competition was over and then I wouldn't be with Edward anymore. At the thought of that, I burst into tears and ran up to my room and closed the door over, jamming the chair under it so no one could get in and I collapsed onto the bed and cried my heart out.

There were knocks on the door every so often and I kept hearing Edward begging me to let him in, but I didn't have the heart to. I had only just got him back and now I was going to lose him again. I must have fallen asleep because when I woke up, it was dark outside with a full moon shining down. The house was awfully quiet except I could hear a discussion going on in the kitchen. I quietly opened the door and crept down the stairs, stopping just before the entrance to hear them. "I don't know what has upset her. I feel really bad," I heard Edward say, the sadness slowly seeping through his voice, "I think I know," I heard Lucas mutter, "It's because Odette has agreed to come with us once we leave. Once this school competition is over, we will have to leave and then when the summer comes, we will be leaving California and all our friends there but I don't know where we will go after that. The fact that I have Odette with me makes me guilty because she will be leaving you behind." The tears softly fell and I looked up to the back door. Taking careful steps I opened the door, shifted into a large white wolf with brown paws I bolted for the woods. I wasn't far in and I howled in pain.

It wasn't fair. These decisions where always hard. If all this hadn't happen then we would have left California and left Odette behind. Then that meant we all would have been unhappy for a long time. I slowly walked for a bit, trying to gather my thoughts when right in front of me Victoria appeared. "Hello Isabella. We meet again," she hissed. I growled and straight away ran after her. She was fast but now I was faster. I pushed myself and I was catching up to her. She jumped over a clear bit of forest floor but I didn't realise why until too late. The ground beneath me and I tumbled into a pit that had metal bars all around it. I tried to jump out when a stinging feeling hit my back leg. I could only turn just enough to see the dart sticking out of my side. My legs felt heavy all of a sudden and I couldn't hold them up any longer. Something warm was trickling through my blood stream and I was woozy. I fell to the hard metal floor and looked up. As my eyes closed I saw Victoria smiling down on me as some dark metal enclosed me in this horrible cage and I hell into a deep sleep wishing that I hadn't run off. Now I would never get to see Edward ever again. "I love you Edward," I whispered in my head before completely succumbing to the darkness.

EPOV

It had been a long weekend. When Odette was brought in on Bella's back with Rose holding onto her I was amazed that she was still here. Carlisle looked over the girl and Bella kept on crying and blaming herself. The guilt was coming off her so strong that Jasper was finding it hard to be in the room. Odette's breathing became shallow and then Bella came up with the perfect idea. Her blood and Lucas' blood contained the serum that first created their breed. Carlisle got to work straight away and took a large vial of blood from each of them and then injected them into Odette. Her breathing picked up a bit and I took Bella out of the room and sat down with her on the couch. She slowly fell into a deep sleep. I was relieved when Bella woke up to find Odette was okay. We all had to keep the secret that whilst she was asleep, Odette's heart actually stopped and we had to take more blood from Lucas. We managed to save her.

Watching the final stage of the transition was amazing. It was sort of like when we hunted but I felt through Jasper the change happen in the girl. She was so happy that she was now a Hybrid. They gave her the swan necklace and earrings that were for her birthday and then got started on her training. They got her to shift into a creature and she picked a swan but panicked a bit when she couldn't change back. With Jaspers calming effect she was back to her old self. They also told her the dangers about the Wonderkind scientist and Victoria. It took her a little more convincing about the fact that we are vampires, but a fork test and photograph that I didn't know about later for her to believe us all. Emmett couldn't help laughing and she slowly picked up some of her other abilities since she managed to make water come out of one of the vases and form a liquid snake to hover over Emmett and soaked him.

Sam had come in saying that he and the rest of the pack had to go and rest. They had been out patrolling for two days straight whilst we dealt with Odette and helped her adjust. We left and patrolled a wide area but there was no sign of her anywhere. We definably knew that she wouldn't stay away for long and decided to head back. When we arrived, Lucas was sitting on the sofa with his head in his hands. He kept thinking something was his fault. I looked around and realised Bella was not in the room. I listened and heard crying coming from her room. I tried opening the door but it was jammed. "Bella. Are you okay? Can you please open the door for me?" I asked but she just continued to cry. Esme came to my side and shook her head and we went downstairs. Lucas was nowhere to be found. I wanted to ask him about Bella. I went up another couple of times, hoping that she would open up for me but she didn't. She wasn't crying anymore but her breathing was soft so I knew she was asleep. When I returned, Lucas was back. I was feeling bad about the fact I couldn't help my Bella. "I don't know what has upset her. I feel really bad," I said hearing the sadness slowly seeping through my voice, "I think I know," I heard Lucas mutter and I looked up at him, "It's because Odette has agreed to come with us once we leave. Once this school competition is over, we will have to leave and then when the summer comes, we will be leaving California and all our friends there but I don't know where we will go after that. The fact that I have Odette with me makes me guilty because she will be leaving you behind."

It all made sense now. Bella would have to be alone again. This made me feel really bad now. Sam and the rest of the wolves returned. We sat with them all and told them that we couldn't find anything when we all heard a loud howling coming from the woods. We ran to find the back door open. Alice ran upstairs and then returned quickly worried, "Bella's gone. She's not in her room," and I started to panic. "What was that?" Sam muttered, "Or who was it," Jacob muttered. "What do you mean 'Or who was it?'?" I asked. He looked all around. "Well Bella asked me if I could shift so she could take on the form of a shape shifter wolf so she could be to one to destroy that red headed vampire. She wanted to go alone but I made her promise not to. We shook on it and I let her do what she asked."

"How could you do this Jacob," Sam argued. Jacob was becoming angry at him, "I did it because she has a right. That vampire killed her entire family to spite her and the Cullens. I think it's only right that she gets to be the one to kill her, so she can avenge her parents." Bella would think this. She had become stronger. "Let's leave her for a bit, leave her to clear her mind," Esme suggested. We all nodded and went to find something to do. I couldn't stop thinking about her. I didn't want her to leave. I wanted to be with her forever. I ran up to my room, passing by her empty room wishing she was in there so I could comfort her. I felt empty without her around and I kept looking out the windows to see if she was there but there was still no sign of her. I read a couple of books and listened to some music but nothing stopped me from thinking of her. I wanted her to know how much I really love her. I went over to one of my drawers and opened it. I kept little bits and pieces in here and I pulled out the small black velvet box and looked at my mother's ring encased in it. Now there was nothing more I wanted than for it to be placed on Bella's finger. That's it, I would ask her to marry me. Lucas did say that if the time came, he would let her stay with us, we would only be apart until the summer and then I would have her back in my arms once again.

Morning arrived and still Bella had not returned. She did need some time but I just wish that I knew where she had run off too. We decided to go to school, telling the head teachers that Bella had caught that stomach flu that was going around. All through the day, I kept worrying about her. At lunch Alyssa, Adam, Jared and David asked where she was, so when Alice said stomach flu, they didn't ask anymore. I zoned out for the rest of the day and I was eager to get home. As soon as the bell rang Alice, Lucas, Odette and I got into my Volvo whilst Jasper, Rosealie and Emmett took the jeep. I sped down the road and jumped out the car as soon as I got it into the garage. Esme was sitting there with Carlisle and all the wolves. "Is she back yet?" I asked. They just shook their head. "I think it's time we all go and look for her. There has been no sign of her since yesterday," Emmett suggested. Everyone had gathered around and we all decided to set off right away. We each split up in groups except for me. I went on my own. As I went into the woods, I spotted some paw prints and even though Bella was a wolf, I could smell her scent. Above me, Odette and Lucas were flying over the trees to see if they could get a clearer picture.

When I came across a set of Bella's paw prints, there were also some foot prints. I looked at them when I smelled the scent. Victoria had been here. Alice and Jasper appeared next to me, "You caught the scent too," I said and they nodded. Then Carlisle, Esme, Emmet and Rose appeared. "We caught the scent as well and she came here. It stops but then continues that way," I pointed towards where the footprints and paw prints headed in the other direction. We started to follow them when we heard the cry of a swan. Odette did say if they found anything she would call for us. I worried and ran ahead of everyone to where the noise was still sounding from. I broke through the trees followed by everyone else. Lucas had shifted back and Odette followed suit. There was a large square shape buried into the ground. It was quite deep and big. It looked to be about the size of the wolves. There were also some large tyre tracks going off out of the clearing. The wolves appeared moments later but something else caught my eye. On the grass there was something on it. I put my hand down on it and lifted it, freezing as I did. There was blood on my hand but not just any blood, it was Bella's. "She's been taken," I said turning to everyone showing them my red covered hand. They had taken my Bella. My rage increased so much. Now it was war. I promised myself that I would not rest until I got her back.


	15. Chapter 15

**And here is the next chapter for you all. Hope you are all enjoying the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.**

* * *

Chapter 15: Let This Be My Prayer

BPOV

My body felt heavy, as if someone was sitting on me. My eyes were refusing to open no matter how many times I willed them to but I could hear voices. "She is beautiful. I can't believe she is a Hybrid. I thought only that one boy escaped. Now we know why he was in the lab before the vicinity exploded," a deep voice said. There was some movement and the sound of a metal door opening and closing. "I know she is. If they take the bait, you can have her, the original Hybrid and their new edition. All I want is the Cullens so I can avenge James," a voice I knew only too well said. Who was Victoria talking to? I wanted to get up and move but I couldn't and I fell back to sleep.

It must have been hours later when my eyes finally opened. They opened on to a dark metal ceiling. I turned my head to the side to find bars all around me. When I lifted my hand, I realised that my clothes had been swapped. I was in a long black skirt with slits up both legs and my stomach was exposed. All I had was a bit of material covering my chest and that was it. I bolted up and ran at the bars. They didn't budge one bit and knocked me back down instead. It hurt a lot but I kept on trying to dent them enough so I could get out but they didn't even budge a bit. A shot rang out with a biting that hit my arm. Blood was pouring out of my arm. I looked over to see Victoria standing there. "Finally awake you stupid girl." I growled at her but she lifted a gun that I failed to see and shot at me again. The bullet hit me in the leg this time and I fell to the floor screaming and crying. "What do you want?" I yelled at her.

"Well Isabella. It's very simple. I want the Cullens dead and I want to see you and your other friends locked up in a cage for the rest of your life until you can no longer take it. You see, I have been helping the scientists that created that Lucas to get him back. When I showed them the proof of you and that blonde girl being ones as well, they agreed to give my some of the experiments that never changed back so I could use them to kill the Cullens in exchange for you three. Then they will create more and start to bring this world to order." If I thought she was crazy before, well now she was downright insane. "You are an idiot Victoria. They won't give you the experiments, they can't even control them and with us helping them to bring order well we have our own lives. As soon as I get out of here, I will destroy you, just like Edward destroyed James."

She got really mad and then shot the gun again. There was nowhere for me to run and the bullet caught me in the stomach. I screamed again and fell to the ground trying to hold the blood in and stop her going crazy. She placed the gun on a table and left the room. Tears fell from my eyes. All I wanted was to be in Edwards arms forever but as I lay here with three bullets in me I felt like giving up. All I wanted was him. Slowly, I could feel my body repairing itself, but with the bullets in me, it would take ages for my body to be back to normal. It was also coming up for the time when I should feed, but being in this cage, I had a feeling that they were going to leave me till they had Lucas and Odette in a cage in this room with me. Once again I slowly cried myself to sleep.

Hours later a large bang woke me up and I jumped. A guy with a white scientist coat, thick rimmed glasses and brown slicked brown hair. "Isabella. It is lovely to see you. I need a favour. My name is Dr Stefano Sage. I understand that you were changed by Lucas. We need him back and luckily now we have you to help us. Plus I promised this lovely young lady some revenge." I didn't notice at first but when I looked around the small room, Victoria along with six other vampires and beside them were four other people in the white coats. "I don't see how I can help you since I'm not planning on it," I smugly said and I turned away from them. "Oh I think you will. What's her lovers name Vicky?" I turned to look at them. Dr Sage was holding my phone. I must have had it in my pockets when I left the house. "His name is Edward Cullen," she told him. I watched as he located Edwards's number on my phone and then he hit the dial button. I could hear some faint murmurs on the phone, "No. Wrong person," he said down the phone.

EPOV

We followed the tracks but the trail ended on the road. I couldn't even smell Bella's scent any more. We went back home and I was so worried. Esme and Alice grabbed some stuff for the wolves as they needed to keep their strength up. We searched all over the town and further as well as Sam checking with the wolves back in LA Push to see if Victoria had re appeared but there was no luck. I grabbed Emmett and Rosealie and we headed back out. I was not going to stop until I found her.

Morning arrived and we had just returned home. Most of the Quileute's had fallen asleep in the living room and Carlisle had called the school to say that we had all come down with the stomach flu. We only had a few days to find her and I was getting sick with worry. "Everyone, we need to find her. We have a problem. Once a month we need to feed on an animal to survive but Bella needs to feed tonight. She has gone a little over her feeding limit, what with everything that has been happening," Lucas informed us once we had all regrouped, "And what will happen if she doesn't feed," Jacob asked. We all knew the story but they didn't, "If she doesn't feed then her body will start to shut down and within a few days, she will die." Gasps shot out through the group.

We were all interrupted by my cell ringing and I looked at the caller id and smiled, "It's Bella," I told them and I hit the answer button, "Oh Bella. Are you okay, where are you?" I asked but I the reply I got was not her, "No. Wrong person," a man's voice said. "Where is Bella?" I demanded. "She is right here. Put your phone on speaker and you can all hear her and I will put her phone on speaker so you can hear her," he said. I put the phone on speaker and sat it down on the table with everyone surrounding it. "Why don't you say hi to your friends Isabella," he said. We didn't hear anything and I felt like he was kidding around, "Sorry. She is a bit quiet just now. Victoria can you please get her to talk." What was Victoria doing there? There was some movement on the other end of the phone and then a large bang followed by a scream. There was another shot and another scream, "Please stop it," I heard Bella's voice say. What were they doing to her? "Say hi or I will put another bullet in you and I can see that the other three haven't come out yet," we all heard Victoria say. They were using her as a target, "Please stop it," Lucas begged, "Ah is that Lucas. It's Dr Stefano Sage here. I believe you knew my grandfather," and Lucas gasped. "You are the head of the Wonderkind scientists, aren't you?" he asked.

"Yes boy, I am and I have a proposition for you. Come back to us and we will not harm Bella anymore and the Cullens have also to come since someone wants to teach them a lesson." We could all here Bella sobbing in the background. "Okay. Where shall I meet you," Lucas said. Odette gasped and tugged his arm, "We will send someone to collect you at the clearing that we caught Isabella in. Come with the Cullen's tomorrow or else we will have to keep on calling you with her screams and just to show we aren't kidding," and another shot sounded and Bella screamed again. I flinched and snarled at the phone, "Bella. If you can hear me, I will find you and get you out of there," I shouted down the phone, "I love you Edward. I always will," we heard her say before another bang sounded, but it wasn't from a gun and I could hear Victoria laugh. The line went dead and I was frozen in place.

They had my Bella and I was petrified at what they were doing to her. "There has to be something we can do," Odette said breaking our thoughts. "Oh there is," I said. "That Sage guy said he would send someone to get us. Well he thinks there is only us and you," I said pointing to us and Lucas, "but neither he nor Victoria knew we had the wolves here. I suggest we grab whoever it is that is supposed to be meeting us, find out where they are hiding her, go there, kill the scientists and Victoria and get her out of there. Only if you will agree to help us," I said to Sam. "We are in. Bella is the last line of her family and a family legacy should live on. We will join you," he said. I grinned at the hope this plan would work and I was sure that it would. We were going to rescue Bella and I would ask her to be my wife.


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm back. I hope you all enjoyed the two chapters yesterday so here is the next one for you.**

**I'm thinking after I have finished this story I might write another one where all characters are human and since I just watched my favourite childhood film I might include it. What do you all think?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters**

* * *

Chapter 16: Rescue Me

BPOV

_The pain was excruciating as I lay there. My dreams kept me going but all I wanted was Edward. I could see an opening in the trees. As I entered the field I saw all the Cullens, Lucas and Odette and the wolves on one side. Across from them were Victoria and the lycanthropes that went wrong and straight ahead of me were Dr Sage and his team._

_All of a sudden, the Lycanthropes attacked my friends. Lucas and Odette took to the skies but were pulled down by a heavy chained net. Sam and the pack charged at them but the experiments were too strong for them. Without thinking, I joined in the fight but a stabbing pain in my belly stopped me. I looked down to see an arrow that was somehow making me sleep. I fell to the ground and looked at all the Cullens. They couldn't move and a single tear fell from my eye as I saw Emmett being ripped apart by a Lycanthrope_.

I jumped awake and regretted it. It was only a dream but since I was still really badly wounded I was in pain whenever I moved. The dream felt so real and I was scared out of my mind. Everyone had left the room and I was left alone. I just prayed that everyone didn't come for me and I would find my way out myself. Then all of a sudden there was a large bang at the door.

EPOV

My dear Bella was trapped. Throughout the night we all devised a plan to help her and it was settled within a few hours. "I think it's best if we hunt jut now before going to get Bella back," Carlisle suggested. We agreed and let the wolves and Lucas stay at the house. I couldn't concentrate on anything. Alice stayed with me to help keep my head calm. She couldn't see what would happen tomorrow but she did know that Bella would be back in my arms.

After I got a couple of mountain lions and a few deer, we headed back. We walked in silently as everyone had fallen asleep. I spotted Odette and Lucas together. I knew she wanted to help and there was just no reasoning with her. She had decided that no matter what, Bella was her sister and she was going to help rescue her. I left everyone and went up to my room and took out the ring box again, staring at my mother's ring. A soft knock at my door broke my thought. It was Lucas, "Don't worry Edward. We will get her back," he promised. I merely nodded and went back to looking at the ring, "What do you have there?" he asked. I showed him the ring, "It was my mother's engagement ring. I want Bella to be with me forever but I know you will all be leaving soon," I told him.

"Well yes we will need to leave, but it will only be for a few weeks. I've been thinking. I know it would not be fair of me to have Odette with me for eternity and for Bella to be alone. When summer comes, we will be leaving California and if it is okay with you, I would like to be the one to walk her down the aisle." Was I hearing him right? He was letting Bella go. I know he said that he would one day but I didn't think it would be soon. I smiled, "Thank you Lucas. This means a lot to me." Throughout the night we talked about the last ten years. He told me about the traveling around the world but never staying in one place too long. He mentioned that Bella was the one who wanted to finish high school since she didn't have a chance at first and that is how we came full circle to the events now.

Dawn arrived and we all headed out. The wolves knew where to go and took a different route whilst my family. Lucas, Odette and I made our way to the clearing. Before we even got there we could smell a couple of humans there. As we entered, I spotted the large truck and the two armed guards there. I snarled as we got closer to them. "Well you all came easily. Now we want no funny business. If we don't report in then your companion gets terminated for good. Esme and myself couldn't help but growl at them, "You lot are monsters. She is an innocent girl and you want to kill her for nothing," she said with anger. One of the men, a tall well-muscled guy with jet black hair just looked at her.

"Oh no, we won't destroy her. If you lot don't come then Vicky will do the honours of killing her." So they called her Vicky. I hated her more than anything now. She had better not touch my Bella. The phone rang and the tall one answered straight away. "Yes sir. We have them all here. They came along quietly. Okay as you command, we will be there soon. Goodbye sir," he said and then hung up, "Well it's her lucky day. She will not be harmed now get into the back of the truck," he demanded. We went without a fuss but I knew the wolves where right in the trees. As Emmett and Jasper got in the truck the wolves bounded at the two men. We stopped and watched as they got them to the ground and Sam walked into the field in his human form.

"Well you two ought to know that it is your lucky day. If you co-operate with us and take us to our friend, then we will not harm you. We only want her back," he said and a large light brown wolf, Jacob I think, growled at them, scaring them senseless. "Okay, okay," the other guard begged. For some reason he wanted out of the Wonderkind group. According to his thoughts, the scientists where going to use the Hybrids to take over. They wanted to show that they had more power than the government and wanted to rule. There was no way I was going to let them do this to Bella, Lucas and Odette. They are free people and shouldn't be made to spend eternity following them. The guard apparently had a family and didn't want anything to happen to them. He was worried for them. "Don't harm him," I said pointing to him, "He is against what the scientists want to do." They looked at me as if I had gone crazy but I was just truthful. I helped him up, "Can you please help us. That girl they have is my only reason for existing, just like your wife and daughter are yours."

I got through to him easily. We all got into the back of the truck along with the wolves. It was a tight fit but we managed. The family man was called John and it took a while but he managed to talk the other guard, whose name was Stuart, around to seeing his point. The drive went on for ages and most of us were getting restless but hours later, the van came to a stop, "We have them all in the back," I heard John say. The van moved again and then backed up. From Stuart's thoughts I could see what was waiting for us. Ten armed men with guns stood at a bay door where we were being loaded from. Along with them were six vampires.

"Okay there are ten armed guards and six vampires out there," I told everyone. "Okay, we will take the bloodsuckers," Jacob said, "And we will take the guards. Edward, you take Lucas, Odette and Emmett with you and find Bella. Once we have finished here, we will get the truck ready to leave again the moment you have her," Carlisle said. We waited as we heard the doors being opened and then we attacked. All the wolves at once shifted form and attacked the vampires while Esme, Jasper and Carlisle went for the guards. Emmett, Odette, Lucas and I made a run for it through the only door there was in the room.

Taking so many turns, we didn't realise how big this place was. I looked through the minds of the guards who came towards us but none of them knew where she was. When we turned another corner, I could smell blood. It was fresh and it was Bella's. "She's this way," I shouted, running down a long hall. I stopped at a large metal door. There was no window on it so I couldn't see in, "Emmett give me a hand here," I said and we all put our weight into it. Finally the door gave way and my eyes couldn't help but look forward and I was frozen stiff. Lying on her back in a cage was my Bella. There where wounds all over her body. The blood was so strong that Emmett couldn't go in; I however did and ran right to her.

"Bella. Bella. Can you hear me?" I asked. She only groaned and turned on her side curling into a tight ball in front of me. Her heartbeat was really weak and she couldn't open her eyes. I grabbed hold of the door to the cage and pulled hard. Lucas came running in with Odette and gasped at the sight of her. "Welcome back Lucas," we heard behind us and turned straight away. Standing behind the door was a tall man in a doctor's coat. I recognised his voice as the one who was on the phone, "Dr Stefano Sage I presume," he said. The Doctor merely nodded and Lucas leapt for him, shifting into a lion. It looked as though he was going to take him down easily but then Victoria showed up. Odette also joined the fight, trying to keep her away from Lucas and Sage. This gave me an opportunity to get Bella out. "I'm right here my love. Please stay with me. You will be home soon," I said hoping that she would hear me.

All of a sudden there was a strong fresh smell of blood. I turned around to see the doctor clutching his throat. "No," Victoria screamed. She backhanded Odette, causing her to fall to the round and ran out of the room. Lucas had killed the scientist and I was glad. Still, I was cursing myself for letting Victoria get away. "Sorry I didn't get her," Emmett said running into the room, spotting a limp Bella in my arms, "a ton of guards came running and I had to give you time to get her out." "It's okay. Let's go now. She is so weak and I feel like she is slipping away," I panicked. We all ran back to the bay room and found all the wolves back in their human form in the truck with Carlisle, Esme and Jasper. Rosealie and Alice had gotten in the front of the truck so Rose could drive us away from here as soon as we got back.

"Rose, drive," Emmett shouted as the doors closed behind us. I sat down on the floor with Bella in my arms. Carlisle came over and checked her vitals. "She has lost a lot of blood. Judging from the wounds, I say she has been shot at least five times, not including what we heard on the phone." My heart was tearing. She must have been in so much pain. "Hold on my Bella. We will be home and you will be safe. I will never let you out of my sight, ever again," I promised her as I heard her breathing become soft as Jasper had calmed the pain down in her and made her sleep.

* * *

**Well a bit of excitement. Will Bella survive or will Victoria have won her battle for revenge against Edwd. I guess you will all have to wait and see tomorrow.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello readers. I hope you are enjoying the story. I just want to say a massive thank you to everyone who is reading and reviewing this.**

**Just to say, anything that is in italics in Bella's POV is her dreaming, just in case you get confused**

**Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters**

* * *

Chapter 17: One Day for Love

BPOV

I could hear the angel's calling my name. They begged me to come with them, to stay with them. It was so hard to decide. The pain had finally taken its hold of me when the banging on the door began, but I couldn't stay awake any longer. I closed my eyes thinking of my family and hoping they were safe.

_All around the bright beach stood my family. Phil and Renee smiling and strolling down the clean sand and Charlie sitting in a boat not too far in the ocean. I could hear him humming the same tune he always sung to me when I was little. "Dad," I called waving to him. He turned and smiled back at me. Renee also heard me as she looked over to me and smiled, waving her free hand at me. I smiled and waved back to her. My life felt full but there was still something missing and I couldn't think what it was._

_The clear water looked so inviting that I decided just to go swimming in it. The sun had warmed it up just nicely and I swam by Charlie as he reeled in a large catch. "Be careful Bells," he warned. I merely nodded and swam out a bit more. I could feel all the small fish swimming around my legs, tickling my feet. When I was out just enough I took a deep breath and went under the waves and let myself just float there under the surface but close enough to get back up quickly if I needed air._

EPOV

"Bella, please come back to me. I need you," I begged as I held her limp body in my arms. Rosealie was driving as fast as she could back home. As well as concentrating on Bella, I kept my mind open to any thoughts I could hear if anyone had escaped from the laboratory. The ride was long back and slowly, Bella's breathing was becoming shallower. I felt like I was losing her.

Carlisle had managed to stop the bleeding of some of the wounds that she had and prayed that we got home on time. The truck rumbled and shook as it sped down the high way. From Lucas, I could see everything, when he saw Bella lying in the cage to when he tore Dr Sage's throat out. Odette couldn't stop thinking about Victoria. She had never understood what she was really like till she saw her in action. When Victoria had struck Lucas, something inside her snapped into place and she began to fight back, letting her animal hunting side come to the surface. Suddenly the truck stopped.

"We need to abandon the truck here, in case any of them are following us," Rosealie shouted from the front. Sam opened up the doors and we all jumped out. I handed Bella to Emmett so I could get out. He put her straight back into my arms, but her body was so limp, she was falling backwards. Esme lifted her head to lie on my shoulder and then we all made a run for it. The wolves shifted s they could stay with us whilst Odette and Lucas took to the skies, making sure the coast was clear. Nothing was spotted and soon we were back home. "Edward. Lie her down on the dining table. I need to get those bullets out of her now," Carlisle commanded and I ran there, seeing Alice and Esme lift stuff of the table, clearing it or me. I slowly put Bella on the table, stroking her cheek and placing a soft kiss on her lips, "Please come back to me baby. I love you and I don't want you to leave me. I want you to stay forever with me," I begged her, hoping that she could hear me. "She can still hear you Edward, but she is in such a state she feels like it is all a dream. Just keep talking to her," Jasper said. I looked to him and through his thoughts I could hear everything he felt from Bella. Then Carlisle came running in with his doctors' bag.

"Edward, why don't you go out of here? This could be tuff for you," he said as he pulled out an instrument. "I'm not going anywhere, I am not leaving her side ever again," I told him. He didn't argue and began to work. Slowly he went to the most recent wound and inserted the small forceps into the wound. It took a bit of prodding about but he eventually removed the bullet. The wound started to bleed, "Edward, press this to the wound to stop the blood flowing out," he said, handing me some dressing pads. I did as he said, holding it to the first wound as he went on to the second wound.

Three hours had gone by and the last bullet was out. In total, there had been eight bullets put into her. I cursed those sick creeps who did this to her. Carlisle stitched up the wounds as she wasn't healing. She would need to hunt but there was no way she could just now. I took her up to her room and lay her in her bed, pulling the covers over her slowly. Carlisle arrived with an IV drip and placed it beside Bella's bed. When he realised that she needed blood to help her, Lucas, Emmett and Alice went out to hunt some animals to collect the blood. Carlisle thought it would be best to get some predators blood so an hour later, they all came back with a bag each full of blood from some mountain lions that where just in the mountains that only we knew about.

He hooked up the first bag and put the tube into Bella's arm. "Now all we can do is wait," he said, walking out the room to leave me with her. Looking at her in the bed, she looked broken yet at peace. Once again I took her hand in mine, holding on to it for life. "Bella. I need you back. You can stay with me. We will only be part for three weeks and then we can spend eternity together. I promise to love, cherish and care for you until the end of time.

BPOV

_I soon found I didn't need to breath; the water didn't harm me at all. It was so comforting. All around me I could see clearly. All the coral and the fish living in harmony. Then I saw something amazing. Edward was swimming towards me with a smile on his face. I took off towards him and buried myself into his arms. We kissed slowly and passionately under the water, not worrying about anyone or anything. Then all of a sudden there was a biting pain in my side. I looked down to see blood pouring out of my side, turning the water around me red._

EPOV

Two days had passed and Bella still hadn't wakened up. There was sometimes a slights shift in her emotions. When Jasper was in sitting with me to try and comfort me, he sensed pain coming from Bella, so Carlisle had given her some morphine. Over time, he noted the wounds which were healing slowly. I never left her side. The others went to school and told them that Bella and I were still sick. In one way I was sick. I was sick with worry, thinking that my Bella might never wake up. "Bella. I know I keep on saying this but I want you back. Seeing you here like this, not moving, not seeing or singing is killing me. I need you back."

A small groan emitted from her lips and I held her hand again. She groaned again and slowly her eyes opened up for me. Oh how I had missed those chocolate orbs of hers.

BPOV

_The water was turning red fast and Edward had disappeared. _"_Please come back to me baby. I love you and I don't want you to leave me. I want you to stay forever with me,"__ I could hear his voice. It pulled me to the surface. I looked all around to see that I was all alone now. Charlie, Phil and Renee had gone. I made my way to the shore and sat in front of the lapping waves. I kept hoping I would see them again._

"_Where are you all?" I asked myself. I wanted them back. I wanted to see my parents laughing and living their life. I wanted to hold Edward and tell him that I love him. I wanted to see Lucas and Odette get married one day. There was so much I wanted. I lay back on the sand and closed my eyes. I just lay there and thought about everything. There was still some pain coming from my body and then I found I couldn't open my eyes._

"Bella. I know I keep on saying this but I want you back. Seeing you here like this, not moving, not seeing or singing is killing me. I need you back," I heard Edwards voice again. I needed to get back to him. Finding my voice I tried to tell him that I loved him but it only came as a groan. I kept trying to speak but nothing was happening. Then I willed my eyes to open. It took me a minute to get them opened but when they did, I was met with a set of beautiful golden eyes. "I love you too," I told him, watching as a smile spread across his face.


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay. Bella and Edward are reunited once again, Victoria is still on the loose and there is a competition still to come. I really hope you are all enjoying the story. I am thinking I might put up a playlist for the story. **

**Anyway here is the next chapter for you all to enjoy. Thank you for all your reviews people.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters.**

* * *

Chapter 18: The Angel of Nature

BPOV

I still remember the beach. The sand between my toes and the clear water calling me. But right now all that mattered was I was in Edwards arms after waking up. It was weird because I can remember most of the dream, the ending being the only thing I can't remember. "Oh my sweet Bella. It is so good to have you back. I thought I had lost you forever," he whispered into my ear, "You never need to worry about losing me forever Edward. I'm stronger than they think," I reassured him. It was amazing to have him back. I looked around my room noticing that the moon was rising, "What day is it? How long have I been out for?" I asked looking for any sign that could tell me.

"Dear, it's Friday. You were out for nearly two days. It was touch and go but we never gave up. I never gave up." His words were full of passion and lust. Something snapped in me and I pulled him towards me and crashed my lips to his and then flipped over, pinning him under me. For some reason I didn't feel like me but an animal. There was something wrong with me. "Bella…Bella you need to stop, "he begged. I snapped back again and looked down at him. "What happened to me?" I asked. All Edward could do was shrug his shoulders. I laughed and got up off the bed. My clothes where wrecked so walking over to my wardrobe eyeing some of the new clothes I hadn't had a chance to wear yet. Closing my eyes I reached into the wardrobe and pulled out the first thing my hand touched.

"I'll be a minute and then we can make an entrance together," I winked and closed the bathroom door before he could say anything. I placed the clothes on the stool and looked into the mirror. Something was definitely different about me. I tried to recall everything that I saw in the dream but I never did. When I looked in the mirror I noticed my hair was lighter and gold streaks went through it. My eyes glistened with gold and now bits of green. There was no way I could be changing anymore. Putting all worries out of my head I put on the black dress that I lifted out. It was the one that had cost a lot but was beautiful. The neck was a halter one and was encrusted with gems. It sleeked all the way own my body and had a slit up the side of it going as high as my knee.

Okay I was a bit over dressed but for some reason I didn't care. It felt right to wear this dress. I went back out into the room to find Edward lying like a statue on my bed. His eyes bulged as he took in my appearance, rushing over to me, "You look so divine. What did I do to deserve you?" he looked to me for the answer, "You deserve me because I was empty before you saved me and then I started to feel whole and I fell I love with you." He was speechless so I took his hand and we went down to see everyone. They had all gathered in the garden for some reason. I gave a couple of coughs which got their attention. "Miss me," I grinned and I saw Odette start to run to me. I ran to her and we hugged. She was now my sister and I was glad to have her back. "Bella. I'm so sorry I couldn't stop her. I wanted to but she was too strong," she quickly said as tears ran down her face. "It's okay. Don't any of you worry. You shouldn't have come for me but you did and for that I am so grateful. I know Victoria was there as well but the main thing is that the Wonderkind head scientist is dead and the lab is now destroyed."

They seemed to agree with that but in my head I could hear a voice pulling me somewhere. I shook my head about but could still hear it. "Do any of you hear that voice?" I asked. Everyone looked at me like I was crazy and Emmett just laughed. The voice was getting stronger so I took off towards it," Bella wait a minute. Where are you going?" Carlisle shouted as everyone started to follow me but I couldn't stop. The voice stopped when I entered the familiar place I had created. The lake still looked the same. 'Touch the water Bella and call out to nature to help you' the voice said. This was all too much, I had just woken up from almost being killed and now I was hearing voices. "Are you okay Bella?" Lucas asked looking at me. "I don't know. Something is telling me to touch the water and call on nature to help, but help with what?"

He didn't say anything. Then I noticed that I felt really tired and dizzy. I sat down on the ground just at the water's edge. What could be so special about somewhere that I had healed? I decided to see what would happen and I slowly slipped my hand into the water, feeling it heat up and I closed my eyes. "I ask for the help of nature to give a solution to the coming problems I have to encounter," I said softly. I could feel everyone's eyes on my head as I spoke to myself. "What is she doing?" Alice asked, "I have no idea. It's so fascinating though. To be so close to death only to return so pure. I can see it in her," Esme said to Alice.

A breaking branch caught my attention and a large buck walked out of the trees. Straight away, my hunting instincts took over and I found myself pouncing on the buck and sinking my teeth into its throat, letting the warm blood of nature flow into my body. Once I had finished I felt a new surge flow through my veins and that was when I realised, "'Call on nature to help you' that's what I kept hearing. I had not hunted in a while so I needed help since I was too weak to hunt far away. Do you think it could be a new power?" I asked them all.

* * *

**Okay sorry this chapter was small. I just wanted to give you ****a ****s****mall**** filler before all the good stuff started. Hope you enjoyed it though**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey everyone. I'm back. Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I have been pretty busy plus I was trying to think what to write. Now I hope you all enjoy this new chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.**

* * *

Chapter 19: What is the Answer?

EPOV

Seeing Bella kill the buck without a thought was not right. Was this what happened to any Hybrid that didn't feed when needed? We all watched as she continued to drink, the noise of the blood running down her throat. Lucas was shocked. He had never seen anything like this before. All that kept on going through Carlisle's head was 'What did they do to her?' and it was an answer I also wanted to seek. A cough from Bella broke all our thoughts. She had drained the life completely and she was skimming her hand on the ground. Then a bear appeared from the trees. She also attacked and drank the animal dry.

"There is something inside her, urging her to drink," Jasper said. I read his thoughts and he was right. He could feel Bella struggling to control herself because something was telling her to feed. Lucas decided it was time to intervene, "Bella stop this now!" he ordered. She stopped drinking and looked at him, the blood running from her lips. She bared her teeth and snarled at him, causing Lucas to return the growl. All hell was breaking loose. Without knowledge, Bella leapt for Lucas and they were in battle. Emmett had to restrain Odette from joining in. I had to stop Bella so I quickly ran and grabbed her, throwing both of us into the lake. This wasn't like her. She struggled against me, thrashing around in the water. I felt her body jolt and she began to panic. Then she was out of my arms and on to the edge of the lake. I got out beside her and heard a sob rip form her. She started crying and rocking backwards and forwards, holding her head to her knees.

It pained me to look at her like this, bringing all the memories I saw from Lucas' mind. I pulled her towards me as she cried into my chest, clutching my shirt tight. "What's happening to me?" she asked. "I don't know Bella but whatever it is, we will find out," I promised her. She looked to Lucas, "I'm so sorry Luke. I didn't know what came over me," but he just waved his hand at her, "It's alright Bella. You have been through a terrible ordeal and they have done something to you." It pained him to see that those scientists had done something to her and he didn't know what.

Bella had finally calmed down and we made our way back home. We didn't rush since we still had a day to figure things out before returning to school. Carlisle got started on things right away. Bella let him do what was needed and I stayed with her. The others went to see if there was anything they could do to find out what was wrong. "Bella. I need to take some blood. Is that okay?" Carlisle asked her. "Yes. I don't mind. I just want to find out what is wrong with me. I need to know." Carlisle took out a syringe and drew some blood from her. Something bewildered him and I had a look. Bella's blood before was a normal red with gold going through it but now it had silver going through it as well.

"This is so strange," she said when Carlisle showed her the vial. Then she handed it back to him and lay back in the chair. She looked so confused and we all were. Alice couldn't see Bella anymore and Jasper had come rushing into the room thinking something was wrong but stopped when he saw us all sitting there. His thoughts showed that he had felt fear and panic coming from here but there was nothing wrong.

"I don't feel so good," Bella said. We had stopped the tests for a while and decided to try and keep her calm for a bit before trying again. She sat on the couch with my arms around her, rubbing her stomach. All of a sudden, she jumped up and ran for the bathroom. Carlisle and I were there right beside her and watched in horror as she threw up blood. "Oh my god," Esme said in shock as she saw Bella slumped against the tiled wall and blood running down her mouth. "What's wrong with me Esme?" she asked. She was like a small child and Esme was sad to see this. She moved me out of the way and went over to her, smoothing her hair out of her face and soothing her, "I don't know dear. I really don't know," was all she could say to her.

Bella suddenly retched again, spilling more blood from her mouth into the toilet and then she looked up at me, "I'm dying. Aren't I?" she said in agony. "No you are not," I growled. She wasn't thinking straight and she was scared. We waited for a bit before she was able to move. I took her back into the living room where everyone else looked concerned about her. There was no way of knowing what was going on. Soft breaths emitted from Bella and I looked to see that she had fallen asleep against the arm of the sofa so I lifted her and lay her down completely on the sofa, covering her with the blanket that was lying on the floor.

She slept for what felt like hours and then with a startling gasp, jumped up and looked around. "What is it Bella?" I asked. She just looked down at her hands that where cradling her stomach. "Carlisle, do you have a sonogram machine?" she asked. "Yes I have one upstairs but what do you need it for?" she didn't answer him but he still ran up to get it bringing it down moments later. "Can you scan my stomach? I think there is something in there," she said. He nodded and she lay back on the sofa with her back against the arm of the chair. Carlisle lifted up her top ever so slightly and squirted some clear gel onto her stomach. She shivered at its coldness but just sat there. I sat next to her and she held my hand in hers. "Wait," she said all of a sudden, "if I'm right about this then I want everyone here with me," and she looked around. Esme went and got the pack, Lucas and Odette from outside since they were practicing some more fight moves and I ran upstairs and found Alice and Rosealie looking through clothes and Jasper and Emmett were just sitting on the bed. "You guys need to come downstairs. Bella's on to something and she wants us there," I told them. They dropped everything and followed me down.

I took Bella's hand and she smiled, looking at me and then looked at Carlisle, "Okay. Do it," she said and then he placed the scanner on her belly. There was nothing as he moved it around but then he stopped, looking at the screen. We all stopped and looked as well and gasps emitted from everyone. Looking at Bella, she started crying soft tears. Carlisle, still holding the scanner in position, pressed a button and we all heard the soft thump, thump coming from the screen.

Inside Bella's stomach was a growing baby.

BPOV

I stared at the screen. There was a small little thump coming from the speaker. We were all speechless. There was a baby growing in my stomach. I was carrying something I wasn't too sure of but the dream had come back to me when I fell asleep. When I went towards the voice that carried through the wind I came in front of an old lady draped in white cloth holding a baby, sheathed in pure light. That was why I had to get Carlisle to scan my belly. I thought it was just a dream but it wasn't. There was a baby growing inside of me.

"Bella. This is just so confusing but you are having a baby. Wait what is that," Carlisle said pointing to the side of my belly. Now I could see it. There was a small needle hole in my side. "They must have injected something in to you to impregnate you." This was a lot to take in but I knew what I was going to do. "I know. But the dream I had showed me a child bathed in light. I'm going to keep the baby." Everyone looked at me. "Bella are you sure. We have the competition in a week's time. What if you are showing by then," Jasper asked. He did have a point, "I think my powers of growing thing will manage to hold it off a bit. When the school competition finishes and we go back, then it will be graduation and then I can go on with the pregnancy. I can handle it," I told them. I was sure I could do this.

"Okay then. We will go with the plan just now but Bella, if you can't hold it back or something starts to happen, you need to tell us straight away. Also when you graduate, I want you to come straight here and we will help you through this." I felt at peace. I smiled at him and got up, letting go of Edward's hand and throwing both my arms around Carlisle. "Thank you so much, all of you. I know you will be worried about this but I can manage. The only thing I am worried about is Victoria coming back. I'm scared for the little one I now carry."

Edward got up and held me, "We will not let her touch you. If she comes anywhere near here we will get her. Plus I will not let anything happen to you or this baby," he said, placing his hand flat on my stomach, "you are carrying a miracle Bella and this is one miracle we all want to see," he lovingly said. I placed a soft kiss on his lips. Of course the silence in the room was broken by Alice, "Yay. I'm going to be an auntie. Oh I need to get started on the baby's room," she squealed and ran over to me, engulfing me in a hug. Rose and Emmet where next to congratulate me and Esme was just beaming with happiness.

"Bella," Jacob said coming over to me. He looked back to Sam and then back to me, "Even though we don't know what the child will be like until it is born, we would all like to offer you and your child protection from all evil," he said. He sounded like the true leader. I ran up to him and hugged him, "Thank you. Thank you all of you. I will be forever grateful to you all. You are all risking so much for me and this little one," I say staring down at my stomach, "and in return, when this child is born, I will forever protect you, the baby and keep the stories alive. I will make sure the child knows what great people help protect them from the evil that actually created them. Thank you all so much."

I looked at my family, friends and my true love. We were now all linked by this one little bundle of pure love that was growing in my tummy.


	20. Chapter 20

**I'm back everyone. Sorry I haven't given you all an update in so long. I have been thinking weather or not to stop the story soon or keep on going with everything I have in my head which may make this story at least 50 chapters long. What do you all think I should do?**

**Anyway here is chapter 20 for all of you**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters**

* * *

Chapter 20: Hard to Decide

BPOV

"Bella. You are doing it again," Alice said, breaking my thoughts. I looked down to notice that I was holding my hands over my stomach. "Sorry," I muttered as I sat my hands on the table. Edward and Odette looked at me and smiled. We decided to tell Odette the news last night so what I thought would be just a small phone call ended up with her being so excited that she came right over to the Cullens house and she wouldn't leave. It wasn't till I woke up on the sofa, I noticed she had left. Apparently I had fallen asleep whilst she was talking to me and it took her a while to realise that I had fallen asleep.

Being back in school was different. Everyone was in hyper mode as the competition was only next week and our side still had a lot to do. I was going to be the main singer since both schools had to pick one person, whilst everyone else had to dance or play the music. I didn't even know what everyone had come up with. They knew I was off 'sick' and Jared had told me when I arrived that the music was ready and he would have the song lyrics for me by the end of the day. In class, everyone said the where glad to have me back. I was met with a huge group hug as soon as I got out of Edward's car. Of course at the same time, Edward was being very protective of me. It was so strange. I knew he loved me but since we found out about the little one in my belly he has never left my side.

I looked up to see him smiling at me and I smiled back. Throughout the day I was trying to concentrate on hiding any changes in my bell so no one would know but only the ones who were there the night we found out. Our last class was P.E and even though I was constantly told by Rosealie and Alice to take it easy, I found myself eager to join in. The class today was aerobics. I sighed at the gladness of it being something easy. Everyone was put into teams and we all went to a station. The group I was in was the one with all the girls who thought they were popular. I felt sorry for them that they had to try harder to look good. Our station was the hula hoop. We all had to try and see who could go the longest and I couldn't help but grin to myself. This was one talent I was really good at. I looked over to Alice who was also grinning. I guess she saw something that was going to be good.

It was my turn and I was looking forward to it. I felt like showing off a bit so when the music started as the coach selected a new song I stated to sing along. It was just one of those songs that were just so catchy. I started off slowly and then I was showing off. I couldn't stop, I just felt so alive. I twirled that hoop throughout the song and then moved about the room. When I got tired I stopped the hoop and found everyone looking and clapping. Being in a happy mod I gave them all a bow and laughed. Finally the day was done and I was back in Edward's arms and we headed home.

As soon as we arrived home I felt so tired that I sat down and closed my eyes and opened them to find that it was dark outside. I was nestled in Edward's arm again and my arm was over my tummy. "Hello sleeping beauty," he said leaning down to kiss my lips. "How long was I asleep for?" I asked, "Only a few hours. You looked so peaceful that I didn't want to wake you but now you are up," he said and I groaned. Part of the deal about this child was that Carlisle was going to give me a check-up every day to see how quickly the baby was growing so we would have a vague idea of when the baby would arrive. As if on cue, Carlisle walked into the room with the sonogram machine and gel in hand. "Okay Bella. You know the drill, lie back and this will be done quickly," he said. Edward twisted my body so I was lying back on his legs. I pulled my top up and Carlisle put the cold gel on my belly, causing me to shiver since it was always cold.

I looked behind Edward to see everyone arrive. They always seemed to join us at this time. Quickly, Carlisle found my little one. She hadn't got any bigger since yesterday. "Well Bella. It seems that the baby has only grown slightly, but not enough. I'd still like to do some tests but I have a feeling this might be a normal pregnancy. However just till you get back to us once school is finished I guess you should still use your skill's to keep things hidden." I nodded in agreement and then my stomach growled. I had to laugh, "I guess I had better eat something," I said and as I went to get up, Edward held me to him and cuddled into me, "You wait here my love and I will get you some food. My own specialty if you would like," he said to me soothingly, I smiled, "Sounds good to me," I replied. I scooted of his knees and he ran to the kitchen. Rosealie and Esme accompanied me on the sofa, sitting either side of me, "You will be a wonderful mother Bella," Esme murmured to me. It felt so nice to hear that from her since my own mother was now gone. Rosealie looked a bit down, "What's up Rose? You look a little down," I asked her and she turned to me and smiled, "I guess I'm just a bit envious of you Bella. You have a baby on the way and I long to have a child of my own. But I am so happy for you," she said, a small smile forming on her lips. "Oh Rose," I said throwing my arms around her, "You can still be a part of my child's life. It something I have been meaning to ask you and Alice. I know that I am going to be a mother but what I also want is for my baby to have a family. They will only have me, so what I'm asking is will you and Alice be Aunties for them. I know it's not much but..." I was interrupted by Rose throwing her arms around me, followed by Alice leaning over the sofa to hug me. "Bella. I would be more than honoured to be our baby's auntie," she said, "Me too," Alice interrupted.

Turning to Esme I asked her if she would like to be the child's Grandmother since Renee was no longer here. She smiled and she was glad to be asked. So now my baby had a gran and two aunts. I just wish that there was someone she would be able to call dad when she could speak.

EPOV

As I made some dinner for Bella, I kept on thinking about what she was asking Rose, Alice and Esme. I thought it was really kind of Bella to do this for them since I knew first-hand how hard it was for all of them that they couldn't have children of their own. I wanted to ask Bella something and tonight I would. I made her creamy mushroom ravioli and took it into her. As she dug in, emitting small groans each time it made me smile. "Edward. For someone who can't eat food, you sure know how to make scrumptious food," she said as she finished the last of it off.

Emmett decided that we needed to have some fun so he blasted the hi-fi on as loud as possible where Amberlin's 'Enjoy the Silence' came out through the speakers. He grabbed Rosealie and started dancing around the living room with her. Jasper arrived as well and grabbed Alice, slowly lifting her around the place. "May I have this dance?" I asked Bella. She blushed and handed me her hand, "You may," she teasingly said. I took her in my arms and we danced the night away. It was amazing to see how graceful she was now.

We danced for hours and even Esme and Carlisle joined in a few times. Bella yawned and decided to have an early night. Now was my chance. I walked her to her room and let her get ready before I went on to ask her. I quickly made a dash for my room and grabbed my mother's ring. I gave her a few minutes before heading back and softly knocking on her door, "Come in," I heard. When I entered the room, she was in bed with the covers stopping just below her stomach. It really warmed me to see her so excited to become a mum.

"Bella. I want to ask you something," I started and I sat on the bed in front of her. She sat up and looked at me. "I have wanted to ask you something. When I first met you, I felt as if my life was meant to be lived alone but seeing you and hearing you say that you didn't fear me changed everything. That day when I found you lying still on the floor of the studio, I thought that I had lost you again. It was hard seeing you like that, all broken and still, I thought fate was playing the cards in my life, but you pulled through. I was so angry with myself when I told you that I didn't love you anymore but it was all a lie. Now here we are ten years on and you have forgiven me for everything. Bella, I love you with my entire sole and I would be extremely happy if you would please do me the honours of letting me help you raise this baby and if you would please do me the extraordinary honour of marrying me," I said as I pulled out the ring box and presented the ring to her. She gasped and put her hand to her mouth, "Yes. I will Edward. I will marry you and I would love for you to be the father of my baby," she said, smiling at me. I smiled back and placed the ring on her finger.

We both looked down at the ring which was now on her finger, fitting really nicely and then I captured her lips in mine. Tonight, Bella had made me the happiest man on earth


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey to all you fabulous people who are reading this. Thank you so much for all your reviews and for following this story. So just for you all here is chapter 21 and the competition is here.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. And I don't own any of the songs. All those right belong to the artists who wrote them.**

* * *

Chapter 21: Happiness in So Many Ways

BPOV

Edward proposed to me. I kept on thinking that this was a dream but with him lying next to me, holding me tightly to him I knew this wasn't a dream but heaven. Thinking back to only a month ago when I arrived in this town to find the whole Cullen family here, showing them how strong I now was, saving them from a nightmare to them saving me from death by the Wonderkind's. Now I was marrying the most wonderful man on this earth and nothing could wreck this moment we were having.

I spoke too soon. All of a sudden the whole family and Lucas bounded into my room and started to crowd around us. Alice was hyper and she was hugging me so hard, "Yay Bella. You are going to be my sister officially," she said and I realised she must have seen what Edward was going to be doing tonight. I smiled at her and then looked to everyone. "Welcome to the family sweetheart," Esme said as she approached us both and hugged us with a smile on her face. Emmett thanked us in his own way, pulling me into a tight hug till I couldn't breathe and lifted me out of the bed and twirling me all around the room. "Emmett, please stop. I'm going to be sick," I said. He put me down after a moment and then I had to wait till the room stopped spinning. I felt a bit light headed and then my stomach started to hurt. As soon as I had stilled I had to run for the bathroom and everything I had eaten had come back up.

"You don't all need to see this," I said as I spotted everyone standing at the bathroom door. I felt really embarrassed for them to see me like this. "It's okay Bella. It happens when you have a little one changing you from the inside," Carlisle said as he brushed past everyone and came to my side. He felt my head and his cold hand was so soothing. I felt really sleepy but I didn't want to sleep in case I was sick again. "Why don't you go back to bed Bella. You look shattered and you need to keep your strength up," Rosealie said, helping me to my feet and guiding me back to bed. I didn't argue with her and as soon as my head hit the pillow I slowly closed my eyes and fell asleep.

When I woke up the next morning. I was nestled in Edward's arms again, "Good morning my love," he said, softly stroking my cheek with his free hand, "Good morning," I replied. I leaned on my arm and raised my head, meeting his soft lips. Now this was what I called a wakeup call. Today was the first day of my official commitment to Edward. I was going to become Mrs Cullen soon.

*1 week later*

EPOV

The whole school was a buzz with excitement. The competition was tomorrow and most people where prepared. Bella had been given the chosen songs and at night we could hear her practicing in her room. I must say, Jared wrote those songs so well, he should become a song writer after he finishes school. Over the week, we have all been keeping an eye on Bella and her child. Her belly hadn't grown any bigger but the foetus was growing. Whenever she would get home, as soon as she had her jacket off, she let go of the illusion of her belly not growing and it was taking a toll on her. Usually she would sleep for a few hours or she would eat a lot only to bring it up a few hours later. She always felt embarrassed when she found us beside her, always telling us that we shouldn't need to see her being ill.

I still couldn't believe that Bella had accepted my proposal. It has made my life so much better. We talked over what would happen. Once Bella had gone back with Luca and Odette to California and had graduated school, they would leave as soon as the summer holidays started and make their way back up here. Esme had kindly offered to let them all stay in our house until Lucas could find something permanent to buy for himself and Odette to stay in. Bella had been worried about Lucas' reaction to the proposal but he simply said that he knew it was going to be coming sooner or later. That night there was lots of tears and laughing. Of course Bella asked him if he would do the honours of giving her away and he was more than happy to do it. Alice, Jasper and I didn't really want to take part in the competition but I gave an idea to Bella about the two of us doing a duet after the winner was announced, just to settle everyone down and give the ending of the contest a big finale.

BPOV

Edwards's idea of the duet was a brilliant idea. It was the morning of the contest. Of course I woke in Edward's arms. I looked down at my belly and gasped and he looked down as well. There was a small bump there. I could finally see it, my little baby growing inside of me. In one way I was so happy to become a mother but a small part of my mind kept on nagging at me about where the scientists got the DNA to create the baby. I just hoped that he had perished when the lab was burnt to the ground. Edward placed his hand on top of the small bump and smoothed his hands all over it. "I love you Bella, and I will love this baby so much," he said to me. I replied with a long passionate kiss which heated up pretty quickly ending with me pining him under me. "I had better get ready, seeing as my outfit will take a while to put on," I smiled to him and then jumped off the bed.

"Morning Esme, Carlisle, Lucas," I said as I entered the kitchen. Lucas was eating a bowl of cereal and I just settled for some toast. I was a bit worked up this morning. "Good morning Bella. Well that is a little surprise," Lucas said, pointing his hand to my stomach. Esme and Carlisle came over to see what he was on about and they saw my little bump. "It seems that the child has grown over night. You look like you are three months pregnant now Bella. Perhaps we had better scan you again to see what we can find out," he said. I knew he was only looking out for me. "Okay," I said and I followed him to the living room where we kept the sonogram machine. Alice and Rosealie where there already, setting up a couple of things for the performers in the class. "Isn't it a bit early for that Carlisle?" Alice asked before she spotted me with the small bump. She squealed and Rose looked at me as well and smiled. I took my usual position on the couch and the cold gel was placed on my belly.

Right away, my baby was found. The little thing inside me was definitely bigger than last night. "Well Bella, it looks like you are in your second trimester," he said. Then something came to my mind, "Carlisle. Can you see what I'm having?" I asked him, "Are you sure?" he asked back. I nodded and then he moved the scanner around and paused the screen. Everyone, even Emmett and Jasper had gathered to hear the news as well. Carlisle turned to me and smiled, "Congratulations Bella. You are having a baby girl," he said. I smiled and looked down. My little girl was growing and I already felt the bond between us both.

After all the hugs and kisses I went to get ready. We were all to be at the town square for two o'clock so I had a few hours to get ready. I jumped in for a nice hot bath. Looing in the long mirror on the back of the door, I could now clearly see where my tummy was starting to stick out. "At least I will only need to hide you for a few more weeks and then we will be home with daddy," I said to my little bump. The thought of Edward holding her filled my head was a beautiful picture. I took my time in the bath, not wanting to rush too much so I could save my energy. I started on my hair drying it all ant then curling it so there was a mixture of big and small curls. Then it was onto my make-up. Since my dress was red I knew that I was definitely going to have red lips so I applied some foundation, a rose-gold coloured eye shadow with some black eye liner and a couple of coats of mascara finishing off the look with vixen red lipstick coated with a clear lip gloss to give my lips some added shine. Looking at myself in the mirror, I hardly looked like the girl I use to be and it made me smile.

My dress and shoes were on and I was ready to go. I made my way to the stairs and climbed down slowly. I could still hear Lucas in his room but everyone else was in the living room. I coughed and they all turned their heads. Edwards mouth dropped whilst Emmett's eyes bulged at my new look. "What do you all think?" I asked. "You look like a beautiful rose, my Bella," Edward said, walking over to me and lacing a small kiss on my cheek. Lucas came down a few minutes later and then we were all on our way. We all parked the cars in the school car park and walked around to the town square. It wasn't too far away, which was lucky and the weather was staying on our side. We rounded the corner only to be met with a large crowd. It was absolutely packed. This was the part where we all had to separate now, "I'll meet you on the stage at the end Bella," Edward said to me and I nodded to him, leaving him behind and heading with Lucas over to our class. Everyone was ready and so was I. I located both the hard teachers and explained to them the idea Edward had, "What a splendid idea Isabella. Yes we would be most welcome to allow you and Mr Cullen to do a finishing duet. Good luck," our head teacher said. I made my way back and made sure everything was ready.

"Good afternoon Ladies, Gentlemen and young children. Today is the day you have all been waiting for," the mayor of the town started, "Firstly I would like to thank you all for being wonderful to the students since the hotel was lost. Now let's get this show on the road. After you have heard both schools, you will be able to vote for who you liked the most. Okay so without further a due, let's get the first class up here."

This was it. We were up first. I took my place at the microphone and waited for Alyssa to start the harp, now it was my turn to start;

"Your baby blues, so full of wonder, your curly cues,

Your contagious smile, and as I watch, you start to

Grow up, all I could do is hold you tight"

"Knowing clouds will rage and storms will race in,

But you will be safe in my arms, rains will pour down

Waves will crash around, but you will be safe in my arms"

I looked at everyone in the audience. Their faces lit up with hope. Then it was time for the dancers to take the stage. There was a large area in front of where I was and all the couples got together and started dancing. It was like a waltz, but with such a passion that was too beautiful not to watch and I continued singing;

"Story books full of fairy tales, of kings and queens and the bluest skies

My heart is torn just in knowing, you'll someday see the truth from lies  
when the clouds will rage and storms will race in but you will be safe in my arms

Rains will pour down, waves will crash all around,

But you will be safe in my arms"

"Castles they might crumble, dreams may not come true

But you are never all alone, because I will always, always love you  
when the clouds will rage, and storms will race in

But you will be safe in my arms, rains will pour down,

Waves will crash all around, but you will be

Safe in my arms, in my arms"

Each word that I sang made me realize what my whole life was before this point and now it was almost complete. The audience erupted into applause and I gave a bow to them all. We had one last song to sing. We had decided on a classic song that most people knew so I sang 'When you believe' and some of my class joined in and once again there was a loud applause from everyone. I was exhausted and I was so glad when I found a seat. It was the other schools turn. They decided to have a group singing. The boys went first, singing their version of 'Backstreets Back' which did bring out a large cheer from the girls. Then it was a girl group that came on stage. They had picked a cover of 'Toxic' by Britney Spears, earning a lot of howls from the guys. They had decided to dance all over the crowd and it just made me want to cringe away from them but at the same time feel sorry for them. They were trying so hard.

We had all finished and we left the square until the votes were counted since it was easy for the people to select the team name. Ours was the Sunrise group whilst the other school was The Poppers group. This was so much fun. I spotted Alice on the other side of the hall and waved to her. It must have been a few hours later when we were all called back. I couldn't wait till this part was over so Edward and I could sing. We had practiced a song to perform and now we had a chance to sing it to everyone. Both classes took place on the stage waiting for the results to come in. the mayor made his way up the stair and to the microphone.

"Well this has been an exciting day for us all. We have heard some great music and songs being played as well as some really creative choreography from the dancers. Now it is time to announce the victors of the competition," he said. He was holding a sealed envelope in his hand. I clasped Alyssa and Jared hand in anticipation. "Ladies and gentleman. I am pleased to announce the winners are, the Sunrise group from California." It took me a while to process the words. We had won. Everyone erupted into cheers and so did I, hugging Alyssa whilst Jared and Adam surrounded us both. The head teacher came on stage and shook hands with the mayor whilst accepting the trophy. Now it was his time to say a few words, "Hello everyone. I just want to say thank you so much for all that you have done for us. Of course, this could not have been done without the help of you all. We really are grateful that you have opened your homes to us. As a special treat, one of my students came to us with an idea. I'd like to introduce to you all, Isabella from the Sunrise group and Edward Cullen to take the stage for a duet," he said clapping as he backed away. I walked up to the front as Edward came to my side.

He stated the music and then started the song;

"Look at the sky tell me what do you see

Just close your eyes and describe it to me

The heavens are sparkling with starlight tonight

That's what I see through your eyes"

Now it was my turn;

"I see the heavens each time that you smile

I hear your heartbeat just go on for miles

And suddenly I know my life is worth while

That's what I see through your eyes"

At that moment I looked at him with all the love I held in my heart, knowing that it was going to the right person for all of eternity. Now it was time for both of us to sing the rest of the song;

"That's what I see through your eyes

Here in the night, I see the sun

Here in the dark, our two hearts are one

It's out of our hands, we can't stop what we have begun

And love just took me by surprise, looking through your eyes"

"I see a night I wish could last forever

I see a world we're meant to see together

And it is so much more than I remember

More than I remember, more than I have known"

"Here in the night, I see the sun

Here in the dark, our two hearts are one

It's out of our hands, we can't stop what we have begun

And love just took me by surprise, looking through your eyes

Looking through your eyes"

His eyes met mine and he took my hand in his, pulling me closer to him till our lips were almost touching. The clapping was slow at first and then it grew so loud. I started blushing and smiled at Edward who was smiling back at me. We both turned and gave our bow before joining our classes before leaving. Of course it took a bit longer than usual since everyone wanted to know what Edward was like and they were all giving their congratulations on the success of our win.

Even though the competition was now over and soon we would be going back home, I knew that it wouldn't be for long.

* * *

**Okay everyone, I really hoped that you enjoyed this chapter. I thought I'd better tell you this now that the next chapter will be the last one. Don't worry though as there is still a wedding, a baby and another fight still to come in the continuation of Bella and Edwards new life. Until next time.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello everyone. Here is the last chapter to A Life So Changed. I know, you must be thinking WHAT! But fear not. I have decided to split the story into two. So look out for the sequel called "Forever Young"**

**Just want to say a big thank you to all of you who have read the story and I hope you will continue to.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters**

* * *

Chapter 22: Goodbyes Are So Hard Even Though it's Not for Long

BPOV

We had won the competition. I didn't think I would have been able to do it but I did. Now I was sitting with the most beautiful man who was to become my husband once I returned and I my little girl was growing inside of me. We had decided to leave the victory party and went straight home, whilst Lucas went with Odette. When Edward and I walked through the front door of the house, we were bombarded with Alice throwing wedding plans at us. I guess I had made a big mistake at letting her help organise the wedding. Of course I did ask her and Rose to be my bridesmaids, which they had happily accepted.

I knew that tomorrow was going to be a really hard day as it was the day we were all leaving tomorrow and I would have to go back to California till the summer came around. The thought of this was really hard and I felt tears flow from my eye so I quickly wiped it away but Edward noticed, "What's wrong Bella?" he asked. I just turned to look at him and smiled, "It's just because I have to leave you tomorrow. I don't want to go back. I want to stay," I said, trying to stay normal and not break down in tears in front of him. "I know sweetheart, but it will only be for a few week and then you will graduate and can come straight back to me," he whispered to me. I couldn't stop myself. I quickly threaded my fingers through his luscious brown locks and pulled his face down to mine and sealed his lips together with mine. He didn't hesitate and joined in as well, stroking my cheek and moving his hand up and down my leg.

It was a good thing we had the house to ourselves since this would have caused Emmett to tease us a lot. He didn't use much force and I twisted him around so he was lying under me and I was still kissing him, slowly nipping at his skin, "You are so beautiful my Bella," he whispered to me lovingly. I felt like I was on cloud 9, "As are you my dear fiancé," I replied to him. We laughed and calmed ourselves down. I was still straddling him whilst he held me close. "I don't want you to go Bella. It will be hard for me to be away from you, even if it is only for a short time. I want you to stay with me." I looked at him and kissed his lips softly and looked into his eyes. "I know. I don't want to go but I really do want to graduate this time, before this little girl comes. Also it's so I can marry you as soon as she is born," and I looked down to my tummy. I had let the glamor go and now I could easily see my baby girl. I took Edward's hand and placed it onto my belly, "No matter what, soon you will have me and my baby and we will love you for all eternity. I will never let you go again," I promised him.

He quickly pulled me back into a hug whilst smoothing his hand over my tummy. There was a knock, followed by the back door being opened and Jacob walked into the living room. "Hi Bells. Just to say we are leaving," he blurted out. I was shocked. I was sure he would stay longer, "Why are you going?" I asked. Sam walked in behind him, "It won't be for long. We know the dangers that are still there and we swore to protect you and the baby. We will be leaving for now but I will send some volunteers back to you all until the child arrives," he said, spoken like a leader, even though I knew Jake was the true leader. I ran over to them both and wrapped my arms around them, "Thank you. For everything you have done. I hope to see you soon," I said as I drew back from them. "Bye Bella," they said in unison and then just like that, they left. There was a loud howling coming from the wood and I knew that was it.

"I wonder what name our little girl will have," Edward asked, standing beside me. I had been thinking of a name for my little girl and now I was sure about the name, "Her name is Ravenna. Ravenna Rose Cullen," I said to him. Smiling to myself, I looked out the window. Edward came up to me and snaked his arms around me. "I love that name. It is so unique and I love it," he said in his soothing voice. Then my body decided to reject the fight to yawn and I was swooped up into his arms and Edward placed me in my bed, lying down beside me I snuggled up to him and fell asleep straight away, knowing that tomorrow I would have to be brave and leave him for a few weeks. The dream that played to me was wonderful. Edward and I along with a small girl with light brown hair with red highlights running around our lake, trying to catch a butterfly. Edward stroked my arm and down on my finger was a wedding ring. I really hoped that this would be my future.

Waking up, I felt like bursting into tears. I had to leave today. Moving my hand to the other side of the bed, I couldn't feel Edward there. I got up and looked around, but the house was silent. I started to get a bit worried. Quickly slipping on my dressing gown, I made my way down the stairs when all of a sudden I heard "Surprise" and jumped as well as screamed. In the living room, everyone was there. I blushed at the fact that I was in my dressing gown. "What is all this for? I bet you had something to do with this Alice," I said looking at her as she tried to look innocent. "Well Bella, since you will be away for three week before you return to us, I wanted to throw you a baby shower breakfast since you might be ready to pop by the time you get back," she said, trying to hold back her excitement. All around the room, there was all sorts of food, strawberry Danishes, cherries and choc chip pancakes. I smiled and ran over to Alice, grasping her in a tight hug, "Thanks so much Alice," and a tear slipped out of my eye.

Over the breakfast, we talked about our plans when we were leaving. Esme had offered to let us all stay together since when I got back I needed all the help I could get with being a mother. I was ready, but some things still kept me on edge. The fact that Victoria was about somewhere and no doubt she would still be on the hunt for me. Now I had Ravenna growing inside me, I felt scared a lot and kept on trying to be brave. I hadn't realised that time was going by so fast and it was time for me to get ready. After a relaxing bath, I put on a red skater dress and paired it with a waist belt and flat black shoes. A knock on my door broke my thought and Rosealie entered the room, "Hey Rose," she smiled back, "Hi Bella. I just want to say, thank you for everything. For bringing us all together and for letting us be a part of your life." Her words really touched me and I felt a tear fall again, "Oh Rose. Thank you for everything. I really can't wait for little Ravenna to meet you," I said, only just realising that I hadn't told anyone else other than Edward her name. Her face lit up and she hugged me, "Ravenna. It's different, but I like it. Hello little niece," she said to my tummy, even though I had put the glamor over it to hide my bump. I started to carry my case down but Rose grabbed it off me, "Let me get that. Don't want anything happening to the little one," she said. I felt sorry for Rose. She really wanted to have a child of her own but she couldn't. Arriving down stairs, we all made our way to the cars, Edward, Lucas, Alice and Carlisle in Edwards Volvo and Jasper, Emmett, Esme and Rose in her convertible.

Arriving at the school, the coach was already there and most of the class where on the bus. This was it, I had to say good bye now. From my bag, I took out my engagement ring and placed it on my finger and looked at Edward, "I don't want to hide it anymore. I love you and I will always know you love me too," I said looking at him. He quickly took me in his arms and held me there. A knock at the window broke us apart. It was Odette. I opened the door and got out of the car, "Come on hunnie. I know you don't want to go but we will be back soon," she assured me. I simply nodded and then turned back to the entire family. "I just thought I should let you all know something. My little girl's name will be Ravenna Rose Cullen," I blurted out. They all smiled and I hugged them all one by one, saying how much I would miss them. "Take care my sweet Bella. I'll call you every day to make sure you are okay," Edward said to me as I held him. I simply nodded and then turned to go on to the bus. I sat at a window seat with Alyssa next to me and as the bus pulled away, I waved goodbye to Edward, knowing that I would see him again very soon.

EPOV

The bus pulled away and I felt my heart go with it. My beloved Bella was gone, but not for long. I knew that she would be back soon. She would be back and then she will be my wife for eternity.

When she told me that the little girl I had asked to be the father of was going to be called Ravenna, I couldn't help but smile and hold her. Usually it would have been Alice or Rose that might have picked the name, since that was all they could think about when we found out Bella was having a girl. Just hearing her say the name made me so happy to have her. Over the past two months, I couldn't believe how lucky I was to have her. When she first returned to my life, all I could think was 'What happened' and now, I was going to be a husband and a father.

*1 week later*

Carlisle arranged to take some time off at the hospital he was working at so he could help Bella with any medical questions she had whilst Alice and Rosealie got straight to work on our new room. Since I wanted to help Bella out as much as I could, Esme had turned our loft space into a new bedroom, so now the girls got to work on the decorating, trying to make sure it was a surprise for when Bella, Lucas and Odette got back.

The arguments that went on between the two of them was unbearable. In the end, Esme and I picked all the colours and we decided on a y effect on the walls. Colours of red, gold and orange blending together on the wall made the room feel like an eternal sunset. I decided to go to the store to pick up some furniture for the room. I bought a large double bed and some red and gold covers to go on it and some matching pine sets to all be delivered to the house. Alice had wanted to build a walk in wardrobe but we managed to persuade her not too. Once I put the cover sets into the car since they were the only things that would fit in it I headed over to the baby store. As I walked in, I got some strange looks from people and one of the sales assistants came over to me, "Can I help you?" she asked with a flirty voice. Know I know what Bella meant by dazzling women. I laughed lightly to myself and replied to her, "Yes. My fiancé and I are expecting a baby soon. She is out of town just now and I wanted to get some things to surprise her with. Can you show me the cradles you have?" her face dropped slightly but she motioned for me to follow her and I did.

When we got to the cradles section there was a lot to choose from. She went over each one explaining the safety and comfort of each one. One of them caught my eye. It was a rocker cradle, in a light gold colour wood. Two large wooden swans held the basket part from the mouth and I knew it was perfect, "I'll take that one," I said pointing to the swan cradle. I didn't care about the price, I just knew it was perfect for Ravenna. She got all the details for it to be delivered, saying that it would be there in three days. I continued around the shop, putting some stuffed animals, feeding supplies and clothes into a basket. I wanted Bella to be calm when she got back and for her to not worry about anything. I knew she was already worried about the fact that Victoria was still at large and now that she was pregnant, Victoria might come after her and the baby. I couldn't help but growl every time the awful thought came into my mind.

Finally, after adding a rocking chair to the list, I made my way back home, once I got through the door, Alice ambushed me, "Edward Cullen. How dare you go off and by baby things without me," she growled. I chuckled at her, "Alice I want Bella to be calm when she gets here. No doubt she will be exhausted and I wanted to do this any way. Trust me you will not be disappointed with my choices," I assured her. For the next hour we went through everything I had bought. When I told her about the crib she agreed with my choice. I placed everything in the room until the furniture arrived.. Only two weeks till Bella returned to me.

BPOV

*3 weeks later*

Oh how I missed Edward so much. Of course he kept up with all the daily phone calls, seeing how me and Ravenna were doing. My bump was getting bigger each day now and I was becoming more excited at the fact she would be here soon. Senior year was in full wind down mode. We had all picked up our blue graduation gowns and the ceremony was tomorrow. Soon I would be back with Edward. Lucas and I had been putting a lot of stuff into storage for when he and Odette managed to find a place to live. I just picked up a couple of dresses for Ravenna and had a song mobile made for her. It had a wolf, a swan, an eagle, a dolphin, a horse and an orca hanging on it. The music tune I got was the lullaby Edward wrote for me all those years ago. Lucas, Odette and I had a plan to leave during the night and travel up to him in horse form, just to show off a bit. We all went to a local circus that had horses in it and each took a turn at bringing some of the DNA into ourselves so we could shift. We had worked on a route to go back and not be seen by people.

It was our last day and everything was packed and we were ready to leave straight away. I was finally graduating and I wish my parents where here with me. The ceremony was a long one. All around, parents cheered as their child went on the stage to collect their diplomas. I collected mine and before I knew it, it was all over. I tossed my cap into the air with everyone else's and hugged Lucas next to me. We gathered into a group and had a photo taken. Jared, Alyssa, Adam, Odette, Jake, David, Lucas and I all had a ton of photos taken and we all said our goodbyes. When we first told them all that we were leaving after graduation they were pretty upset with us. But now they accepted it. Everyone was going to college now so they understood. I started to feel really tired and since we had a long journey ahead of us, we left so we could get a bit of sleep.

Lucas had set an alarm for two in the morning and within an hour we were ready and locked up the house. This had been our home for a year and now we had a whole family to live with. We took a short walk to the forest on the highway near the house and I sent a text to Edward saying for him and the family to meet us at the lake and I put my phone into my pocket before shifting into a horse. Lucas was a pure black one and Odette, a pure white horse. I decided to become one with a golden brown coat and a dark brown mane. Of course my belly was really swollen and I felt huge but I didn't let that stop me. Slowly we looked around and then made our way to the Cullens.

EPOV

'Meet us at the Lake in one day' the message said. Alice had seen a vision of them leaving their house but after that, everything went dark. They must be up to something. So taking her word for it, I alerted everyone and we quickly finished up the bedrooms. The nursery/ our bedroom was finally finished. With the cradle added in, the room felt complete. I just hope that Bella liked it.

"Come on, let's go," Alice moaned. We wanted to take our time but she wasn't having any of it. Carlisle and Esme went out the backdoor, closely followed by myself and Rosealie. Jasper and Emmett had decided to have a quick game of toss before we left and now they wouldn't stop. Eventually, I got sick of waiting for them and grabbed the ball away. Emmett just huffed at me and I laughed back. Since we were running really late, we all ran to the lake. It was one place that I would never forget since I watched Bella create the glowing lake. It didn't take us long to get there and once we arrived, we waited.

I couldn't tell how long we waited but then some beating on the ground caught our attention. From the trees, three beautiful horses galloped to the lake. They weren't even scared of us, they just walked by us all and started to drink from the lake. "Fascinating. These must be the first creatures not to fear us," Carlisle said and then it hit me. "Bella, is that you?" I said out loud and one of the horses, the one with the golden brown coat turned and looked at me. It slowly walked forward to me and then reared up on its back legs and a light shone and in front of me stood my Bella. "Hello Edward. Miss me?" she said. Of course I did and I ran and swept her into my arms and spun her around. I had my love back and the small bump on her stomach held my daughter.


End file.
